Pain vs Nothing At All
by WildBubblesRoam
Summary: The final chapter has been posted! Enjoy... With Pan out of the way, Captain Hook can finally get what he’s always wanted...
1. Chapter 1

Author: WildBubblesRoam  
Title: Pain vs. Nothing At All - Part 1  
Pairing: Hook/Wendy  
Rating: NC-17(overall fanfic) PG-13(For this part)  
Summary: With Pan out of the way, Captain Hook can finally get what he's always wanted...  
Warning: So far there is just implied sexual content but nothing actually done yet. Some violence is present but not gone into detail much. Also there's an age difference...since it's Hook/Wendy pairing.  
Notes: This is my very first FanFic so I'd love to get any feedback, comments, or suggestions! Feel free to comment!

"She's so beautiful when she's sleeping, isn't she, Smee?" The cold metal surface of his hook ran gently along Wendy's jaw line. Her motionless body was laid upon the captain's bed from hours ago but only now had Hook entered his cabin to see the girl. "Oh how hateful she'll be once she awakes..."

Smee, Captain Hook's right-hand man (no pun intended), was running a bath at the moment, across the cabin. Of course he didn't approve of this behavior from his captain, the man the entire crew and all creatures of Neverland had learned to fear, but he would never speak those thoughts to Hook directly. "Ay, Captain, so beautiful with that bump on her head. I'm sure she'll be delighted about that." Smee was referring to the now-red bump on Wendy's forehead where one of the crew members knocked her unconscious during the battle of The Lost Boys vs. The Pirates. It was at that time which Pan decided to show up and save the day, except it didn't go that way at all. Pan was surprised to find out Hook had learned the secret to flying, so of course it was easy enough for Captain Hook to defeat the boy, what with those slender arms and of course the size difference. With one fateful slash at the boy's throat, the legend, the hero, the child fell from the sky with a crash.

The captain looked over at Smee, a fake hurt expression written on his face. "Well you didn't have to say that, Smee." He would have continued if it weren't for the stirring of a certain girl under him. Wendy was beginning to wake, turning to one side of the bed and mumbled something Hook could not make out. "Quick, Smee, she's awaking. Get out and do not enter unless you hear me call you." Smee fixed a bubble that was out of place in the bath before beginning to leave. "Did you not hear me? Get out you old fool!" Smee hurried his pace and left immediately, seeing the captain's temper was showing despite his loving mood for Wendy minutes prior.

Wendy's eyes fluttered open slowly, gradually sorting out the blurred images they presented before her. Curly black hair, strong icy eyes staring back at her, and finally that hook replacing a missing hand. With the mere sight of it, she jolted from the bed, fully awake, pushed the man away from her, and crawled across the bed. "Oh, come now, child! Was there really any need for that most unladylike behavior?" Captain Hook, regaining his posture, stood from his previously kneeling position beside the bed.

"Get away from me, Hook!" She yelled. As Wendy stood at the side of the bed, opposite Captain Hook, she began to feel dizzy and placed a hand over the bump on her head. "What...what have you done to me? You slime! Just wait until Peter comes! He's make croc food out of you!" In case her words weren't enough, her face could surely tell anyone how angry she was. Not only was she angry, but she was frightened and nervous as well. After all, she had never woken up to find a captain of a pirate ship staring at her, his hook caressing her skin.

Hook knew the girl was pushing his temper but he controlled himself and kept his demeanor calm. "We both would be waiting a long time for that, Wendy Darling." He walked slowly around the bed towards Wendy, hook dragging along the bed frame as his hand rested on the handle of his sword. It was held in his belt but even with no motion of Captain Hook planning on drawing his sword, Wendy stood hesitant. He let go of the sword and extended his hand. "Come with me, my dear. I'm sure you wouldn't dream of going back to an empty bed in the Neverland Forest when there's room right here."


	2. Chapter 2

Author: wildbubblesroam  
Title: Pain vs. Nothing At All - Part 2  
Pairing: Hook/Wendy  
Rating: NC-17(overall fanfic) PG-13 / R(For this part)  
Summary: With Pan out of the way, Captain Hook can finally get what he's always wanted...  
Warning: There is some implied sexual behavior. The description of violent acts are a bit more vivid in this part than in Part 1.  
Notes: Thanks to my friend Corinne for helping me with some word choices! I'd love to get any feedback, comments, or suggestions! Feel free to give some input!

Standing on guard, Wendy stared at the man her dear Peter had always thought of as the enemy. She had thought of him as an enemy as well but now everything seemed so confusing. All her logical thoughts had been thrown in a blender and spun on full speed. What could this grown man, this grown pirate want from her? Maybe he was in need of a storyteller; no, they had already gone through that. Wendy trusted Hook before and that got her no where.

After waiting with his hand held out to the girl, Captain Hook's inability to wait longer than two seconds began to show. He dropped his hand to his side and stared at her, attempting to warm the coldness in his eyes. Hook could tell she was scared. When she did not speak but just stood there staring at him, he moved forward. As he did so, she stepped back as if it were some sort of dance. "Don't come any closer, you...you codfish!" Wendy warned, a slight quiver in her voice.

That was the final straw. Hook wasn't at all a patient man and he certainly wasn't an understanding man either. He lunged forward and grabbed the girl's throat, pinning her to the wall behind her. "What is it with you delinquents and that bloody word?" With his fingers still pressed against Wendy's throat, the captain slowly ran the back of his hook over her cheek, his mood suddenly calming. "Did Pan teach you that?" He asked, mocking her obvious crush on Peter. Wendy's face flushed red at the mention of the boy she longed to see. The captain overdramatically threw his hook hand in the air and rolled his eyes. "Oh, it seems I have a little groupie in my presence!"

"Peter is a better person than you'll ever be, Hook! You know it. You know it and that's why you hate him so much!" Wendy spat the words at Hook as if they were molten fire. She could see his facial expression shift from relatively playful to dangerously and unpredictably angry.

As if he had just seen the happiest thing he has ever seen, Captain Hook's lips curled into a smile. It was not a welcoming smile at all. It surely wouldn't even count as a smile if it weren't for the chuckle he threw along with it. "Was, my dear, was. Peter is no more. His nine lives ran out shortly after you were given that bump on your head." He spoke sweetly, much like a parent would speak to their small child. Wendy felt the bump on her forehead again, beginning to remember she had been knocked out during the battle earlier. Leaning closer to her now, so close she could feel his warm breath against her neck, Hook whispered in her ear, "I'm sure Pan's glad you didn't get to see his last moments. I had his chest at my swords end, so close I could feel his heart pound against the steel of my blade. And as I stared into his eyes those last seconds, I could see the tears forming already, before he had even started to beg." Wendy closed her eyes and turned her head away from Hook, trying so hard not to hear anymore. Hook wouldn't allow it; he pressed the cold metal that replaced his hand against her cheek and brought her ear back to his lips. The rough flesh of his face brushed her silk hair as he continued. "Ay, my dear. Your precious prince begged for his life and when I denied him, he wept like a newborn."

"Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to hear this. You're lying! Every word you speak is a lie!" Wendy pushed Hook away and slide down the wall, sitting on the floor much like Peter had done when she had first met him, and cried. "It's not true. It's just not true..." she mumbled in her arms.

Hook knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard, my dear, but the boy you fell in love with was nothing more than a fraud, a fake commander of an army full of helpless children. They followed Pan because they had no one else. He put on a show with his sword and his flying but when it came to caring..." He paused and brushed the hair from her face gently with his hook. "you were far down on his list, Wendy, when you should have been first."

Wendy's head lifted and she looked into Hook's eyes. Somehow they didn't seem as cold as they did before; they almost looked comforting in a way. "Well, he did pick sword fighting a lot instead of...me." She held the acorn Peter had given her in her fingertips and thought about Peter. "And it did seem like he didn't care when I told him I wanted to go home."

"Of course. I'm sure it was the same with Mary and Jill as well." Captain Hook interrupted, nodding his head slightly as if to sympathize with Wendy.

Wendy stared at Hook, confused. "Who?"

"Well the other girls, Wendy. Surely he told you about them, did he not? You weren't the first girl Peter brought back to Neverland with him. In fact there were quite a few of them that I remember." He made a tisk sound and shook his head in disapproval. "The dog!"

Now that Wendy thought about it, it made perfect sense. Peter had brought the Lost Boys to Neverland many times and certainly among all those boys, he must have met some girls as well. "Um...Captain Hook," It felt awkward to call him that but Wendy had no idea what else to call him besides Hook. "What happened to the girls Peter brought here?"

Hook paused and thought of something he could make up that would sound reasonable. "Some of them got lost and Peter gave up finding them. Others displeased Pan and he simply turned them away. Some went back to their homes and others didn't." Wendy's eyes grew wider. Hook, tired of being put on the spot for stories of fictional girls, took Wendy's hand and helped her to her feet. "You must be hungry, my dear. Join me for dinner."

Peter was still on Wendy's mind as a tear rolled down her face. Hook withdrew his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tear away. He raised his eyebrows as if to silently ask for Wendy's answer about dinner. She nodded. Hook's voice burst from his previously soft tone to a louder, more dominating sound. "Grand! I'll have Smee come get you once everything is prepared." Hook walked towards the door and took a skeleton key from his pocket. "Feel free to rest on the bed. That's quite a bump you've got, my dear." With that, he left the cabin, leaving Wendy all alone. She ran to the door but by the time she reached it, all she could do was hear Captain Hook taking the key out of the now-locked door.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: WildBubblesRoam  
Title: Pain vs. Nothing At All - Part 3  
Pairing: Hook/Wendy  
Rating: NC-17(overall fanfic), R(For this part)  
Summary: With Pan out of the way, Captain Hook can finally get what he's always wanted...  
Warning: There is some implied sexual desires/intentions. The use of drugs is also present in this part. There is a very mild moment of violent thoughts but it's over very quickly.  
Notes: I'd love to get any feedback, comments, or suggestions! Feel free to give some input!

A clicking sound interrupted Wendy's light sleep. Her eyes opened quickly as she sat up in Captain Hook's bed. She didn't even bother to go under the covers but just laid on top of the sheets and blankets. Even if she had crawled under the sheets and tried to get comfortable, it wasn't at all like her bed at home. It was so much larger and a bit too firm for her liking. She was in a foreign place and all she knew was that she was in the cabin of a pirate captain, behind locked doors.

"Wonderful, you're awake!" It was Smee who had made that clicking sound, unlocking the door to the cabin. "The captain has told you about dinner, ay?" Wendy nodded, silently. "Good, good! It seems that bump on your head hasn't effected your memory all that much." Remembering the bump she had received prior to waking up in this dimly lit room, Wendy also remembered Peter. She thought about all the horrible details Hook had forced her to hear. Her eyes began to water and she laid back down, pushing her face into one of the many pillows on the bed. Smee looked over at the crying girl, handing her a handkerchief to wipe her tears away. "Oh now, now deary. There's nothing to be crying about. You're going to have a delicious meal with the captain himself!" Smee smiled down at the girl, his cherry red cheeks holding up his small glasses covering his grandfather-like eyes. "If you behave yourself, he may even let you steer the ship!"

Wendy giggled, unable to remain so sad while this old man seemed completely oblivious to why she was so upset. What Wendy didn't know was that Smee knew everything. He was, after all, Captain Hook's best man, not on Wendy's side at all. He didn't agree with Hook holding Wendy against her will or using her as he planned to do, but Smee would never go against his Captain. They're pirates above all else. "Come now, young lady. We wouldn't want to keep the Captain waiting, would we? He gets very cranky when he doesn't get his food." Smee smiled again, causing Wendy to laugh as she pictured Captain Hook throwing a fit much like a five-year-old when they don't get a cookie before dinner.

"Wait here a moment, Ms. Darling." Smee instructed Wendy standing outside the door to Captain Hook's own personal dinning room. Wendy nodded, not even considering trying to get away while Smee entered the room, seeing as there were two gruesome pirates standing directly behind her, guarding her she guessed. Smee didn't close the door fully behind him but simply stepped in the room and announced Wendy's arrival to the captain. "Your Wendy Darling, Captain..." Captain Hook's eyes lit up as he smiled a devious smile. Smee smiled back and went out the door to get Wendy.

She had done nothing to primp her appearance but when she entered the room, slowing with soft lighting that swayed with the ocean current below them, she looked absolutely radiant. Hook thought the same, standing up from his seat to bow. Wendy blushed, never given so much attention directly to her before. Hook sat back down and opened his hand towards the seat across the table, gesturing Wendy to sit. The table was meant to seat ten but the only two seats that had a plate and silverware were Hook's and Wendy's.

Smee brought out the food, everything from mashed potatoes to a huge turkey, still smoking and dripping with gravy. Wendy stared at all the food put before her, realizing she hadn't eaten for at least a day already. She licked her lips discretely and looked over at Hook, not sure if she should just dig in or wait for prayer or just as a common courtesy. Hook smiled, speaking sweetly, "Go ahead, my dear Wendy. I certainly can't eat all of this food by myself." The captain chuckled, breaking off a turkey leg with his bare hands and passed it to Wendy.

"Thank you...Hook." It was still very strange to call him Hook, not surrounding it by insults. She took the turkey leg with a smile and they began to eat. At the beginning of the meal there wasn't much conversation but as the meal went on Hook kept urging Wendy to speak, asking her about her home, her parents, how she was treated and if she'd rather go back or stay in a place where she could live free forever. "Well..." She thought for a moment about her home, trying to remember. All she could remember was the night before she and her brothers went to Neverland. "...they wanted to take me away and make me grow up. They didn't want me to play anymore. It seems like they didn't want me to be happy..." Wendy looked down at her plate, swirling her fork in her mashed potatoes and corn.

Hook smiled to himself, knowing he was beginning to push his way into the girl's heart. "That doesn't sound like fun at all. You know, Wendy," He paused as she looked at him across the table. "If you stay here, you won't ever have to listen to them again. As you can see, you'll always be fed with the finest foods and when we go back to the cabin after dinner I'm sure you'll adore the dress you'll find." Bringing his fork to his lips, he ate his food as casual as he could be.

A smile grew on Wendy's face, realizing this man wasn't the complete villain Pan had always made him seem to be. As the night went on and the amount of food began to shrink, Smee entered to clear away the empty platters. He noticed their cups were empty and took them as well, planning on refilling them as he had done once previously during the dinner. When Smee grabbed Hook's cup, he was pulled closer to Hook by his sleeve. "Be sure you add the secret ingredient, Smee." Captain Hook whispered in his ear. Smee smiled and nodded. "Only the best for my Wendy." Hook added looking over at Wendy, smiling to make her blush once more.

Smee left and minutes later walked back into the dinning room, carrying two cups, one full of rum and the other full of juice. He placed the cups in front of his Captain and Wendy before leaving. Half an hour and two drinks later, Wendy was beginning to feel a bit drowsy. It was late and they had just stuffed themselves with all sorts of food, Hook reminded her. "Perhaps we should call it a night. We can continue our discussion in the morning, my dear." Wendy nodded and they both stood up. It didn't seem like Wendy was sleeping but she certainly didn't stand still. She swayed slightly, holding onto the table to prevent from falling. She took one step forward, then another and another, but on the fourth step she began to stumble, caught by Captain Hook. "Looks like that turkey wore you out my dear." He held her up; she leaned on his side with her arm wrapped around his waist for support. "One...and two...and three. There you go, just a little further." He counted their steps, guiding her out of the room and down the hall to his cabin. Just as they had the cabin door in their sights, Wendy collapsed. Hook chuckled as he caught her and picked her up, careful not to scratch her with his hook. "Smee? Smee!" He yelled, waiting at the door for Smee to open it for him. Hook walked past him with Wendy in his arms, muttering something about Smee being a lazy old waste of flesh.

The room was darker than before; fewer lights were lit. Captain Hook walked comfortably over to his bed and laid the sleeping girl down. She was still in her nightgown from the night she was taken to Neverland with Peter. Hook sat on the bed next to Wendy, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. His fingertips ran down her neck slowly, feeling her smooth delicate skin. He paused at the fabric of her nightgown and looked at her tranquil face. His lips parted slightly as he undid the top button of her nightgown. He would have gone further if it weren't for his fingers finding the acorn on a string she wore around her neck. Hook realized it was from Peter and his temper shot up, slashing at the string with his hook. Yanking the acorn from her neck, he threw it across the cabin, hitting the wall and breaking into hundreds of little pieces.

Hook returned his gaze to the girl laying on his bed, eyes still closed in a deep sleep. "You'll forget him soon, my dear." His hook came only millimeters away from her bare neck before he stopped and dug it into the pillow instead. The captain closed his eyes and leaned forward slowly, his lips resting ever so gently upon her forehead. Wendy's eyebrows relaxed and a small smile responded to his kiss. Hook grinned down at her as well, his eyes a calm blue as oppose to the icy stare they usually present. "Sleep well my sweet Wendy. You have a long day tomorrow." Captain Hook stood, walking over to his desk and prepared for bed, resting his clothing on the back of his chair, took his hook off but kept it nearby for safety, and laid in bed beside Wendy. He rested his hand on her waist and fell asleep a happy man, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: WildBubblesRoam  
Title: Pain vs. Nothing At All - Part 4  
Pairing: Hook/Wendy  
Rating: NC-17(overall fanfic), NC-17(For this part)  
Summary: With Pan out of the way, Captain Hook can finally get what he's always wanted...  
Warning: Violence, BDSM, S&M mostly towards the end, bloodplay, stuff with a minor (obviously, since it's Hook/Wendy)  
Notes: I'd love to get any feedback, comments, or suggestions! Feel free to give some input!

The folds of the fabric she was laying on pushed into her exposed thigh, leaving a faint mark on her flesh. Her leg began to feel numb, causing her to stir, only to discover her range of motion wasn't much at all. Squirming in place only to find another body next to her, she draped an arm over the body for comfort and for warmth. The girl's eyes slowly started to open as a yawn escaped from between her lips. At first her vision wasn't clear but it didn't take long for her to see where she was. Then, almost scared to look, she turned to see who she was sharing this bed with.

Hook was already awake. He had always woken up earlier than most, probably because his dreams contained nothing more than the endless ticking of clocks and the horrid memories he keep deep inside him of the moment his hand was no longer his. So here he was, laying next to the lovely Wendy Darling, Pan's girl no longer. Wendy stared at Hook for a moment longer before noticing her nightgown had crept up to her stomach while she was sleeping, exposing far too much for this man to see or feel overnight. After quickly rolling down the nightgown, Wendy stared at Hook again, not remembering much of last night or how she got back to this cabin.

"Well, well, well. The sleeping beauty finally awakes! By the length of your nap, I'd say you certainly had a restful night, did you not?" Wendy's eyes remained fixed on Hook, wondering how long he had been watching her sleep. She then remembered something from home; she remember the drawing she drew of Peter coming to her bed at night. She also remembered the amount of trouble she got in for just that simple drawing and then looked at the position she was in now -- in bed, with a man who certainly didn't appear to have any more clothing on than the tight trunks around his waist. The captain could tell she was beginning to feel uncomfortable but this only made the grin on his face grow wider. "What's wrong, my dear?"

Wendy pulled the blankets between them in an effort to build a wall dividing the two bodies, as pathetic of a wall as it was. See how unsuccessful her effort would be, she shifted her body, now laying as close to the edge as possible. Finally, she spoke. "This isn't right. Back home I would get punished for sharing a bed with a boy, let alone a man." Wendy refused to break eye contact with Hook, hoping if she keep her focus long enough the pirate would give in and get out of the bed.

Quite the opposite happened. Captain Hook chuckled at the girl's words, replying with only one short, hard-hitting fact. "But you're not back home." Wendy gave him a defeated look before pulling the covers over her head, closing her eyes in one last hope to find a way home somehow. Tired of this game already, Hook stretched before throwing the covers off himself and stepping out of bed. He secured his hook back on his nub and called for Smee from the door of the captain's cabin.

Smee came quickly, closing the door quietly behind him and whispered "Shall I draw your bath, Captain?" He darted his eyes over to the bed, checking to see for movement. "I see there wasn't any issues last night, ay?"

"None. I didn't take her yet, Smee. Why force when she'll come willingly in due time? And there's no need to whisper; the girl's awake." Hook informed Smee before addressing Wendy with a more powerful tone. "Isn't that right, girl?" He turned back to continue adjusting his hook, assuming she would respond respectfully. When he heard nothing, he turned back to the bed, his voice now more controlling. "When I speak to you, you answer. Do you understand me?" This time Wendy responded, showing her understanding but she didn't sound enthused at all. Hook rolled his eyes, mumbling "children..."

The captain stripped down to his birthday suit and began to bathe, soaking in the warmth of the water to relax. Wendy finally could pretend to sleep no longer and sat up in bed. Hook had a small corner of the room devoted to bathing only, blocked off from the rest of the cabin by fancy dividers, decorated in gold of course. Curious, as most children are, Wendy got out of bed and walked over to Hook's desk. It was scattered with tons of papers and maps. He had a marvelous ink pen just like her father had, only Hook's had a shiny glow to it which she adored. She reached for the pen to feel the shiny parts, wondering if they felt any smoother than the not-so-shiny parts but as she took a step towards the desk, she caught her leg on a leg of the chair and tripped, her hand pushing the pen forward, spilling the ink.

"Noo!!" She couldn't control herself as she yelled out in panic. She quickly began opening drawers and looking under the desk for anything she could clean the mess up with.

Hook closed his eyes as he heard the girl's scream before he got out of the bath. He was starting to prune anyway, he thought. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to see what problem the girl had caused. As soon as he spotted the ink spreading through his own personal things, he ran to the desk, pushing Wendy aside roughly. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" He grabbed Wendy by the throat and pulled her towards him, bringing his hook down on the fabric of her nightgown, grazing over her skin. He took the cloth and used it to mop up the ink. "This isn't going to work! It's ink; it stains; that's why it's ink and not a toy!" He threw the soaked cloth on his desk and turned to Wendy, the expression on his face now leaving her petrified. "You!" Hook grabbed her by the throat again, lifting her clear off the ground this time by at least 10 inches. Wendy could tell she had made Hook furious and she began to kick her feet around, hitting Hook a few times in his shins. Annoyed enough by now, the pirate took a few steps towards the bed and let go of Wendy's throat, throwing her on the mattress.

"I'm sorry! It was an accide–." Her desperate apology was cut short when the grasp around her throat returned once more, stronger than before.

The pirate, his face now red with anger, no longer tried to be nice or win his way to her heart. He forgot all about that now. As far as he was concerned, he had killed Pan himself and now Wendy was his. No one was coming to save her and no one back home knew where she was. Hook pressed his hook's tip slowly into the nape of her neck. Because the point of the hook was pressed in slowly, no blood was drawn, until he slowly dragged the metal down, gradually reaching the center of her chest before he lifted the hook.

At first, Wendy screamed but as the hook tore through her flesh, her mind and body shut down, going into shock and she laid there staring into Hook's eyes. Once he had finished creating the large gash on her previously unmarked body, Hook let go of her throat, allowing her to breath freely once again. Those icy blue eyes stared down at his masterpiece before looking back up her body to meet Wendy's eyes. Hook's desires shifted slightly as he leaned down, now beginning to kiss the trembling girl. It started on her forehead, then her cheek, and soon moved to her lips. This was when she finally snapped back to reality, placed back in her body and mind. She struggled against the man, the animal pinning her down with the weight of his own body.

Once again, he used his hand to pin her down, grabbing her arm and pushing on the mattress with it firmly. She used her other hand to hit his shoulder, trying to throw him off balance. She failed. Instead, he used his hook to pin her other arm down. He nicked her arm with the point of his hook but once he got it down on the mattress, all he had to do was dig the tip into the bed and she was stuck, as if she were tied.

His kisses continued as his lips left her's, moving across her jaw line and down her neck. As soon as the heat of his mouth reached the open wound she just received, the pain came back in full force. Hook continued to move down with his kisses, the warmth of his breath and the rough texture of his moustache bringing more torture to her body with ever kiss. She never would have thought kisses could hurt at all, let alone hurt so intensely. When he finally reached the middle of her chest, now covered in blood, he looked up at Wendy, still whimpering and crying. She had given up on begging for forgiveness once he was halfway down the gash. As she opened her eyes, noticing the dreaded kisses had ended, she looked down at the man still pinning her down. The bruises would form by tomorrow morning, she guessed. Hook was smiling. Not only was he smiling, he was grinning the wickedest smile she had ever seen. He was enjoying this, giving her so much pain.

Wendy, repulsed by his pleasure gained from this sick way for him to play, squirmed underneath him, trying to get away. "Stay!" Hook shouted, talking to her like he would a dog. Still, she stopped and laid motionless. "Good girl" he growled in a low deep voice that made her shiver all over. The girl stared at him, holding her breath and waiting for his next order for her to obey. There was no other order though. He lowered his head once more, kissing the gash with slightly more pressure than he had before. She closed her eyes in agony. Once the kiss ended and he lifted his head, Wendy could see the blood dripping down his lips. Before she knew what he was doing, Hook moved towards her, taking a kiss. She turned her head quickly to the side, his lips landing on her cheek instead, leaving a wet bloody kiss stain. Hook growled his words at the girl again. "Move away again and I'll only make it worse for you, girl." Freeing his hook from the mattress, he used the cool metal tool to turn her head straight, facing him directly, and forced the kiss he had been waiting for.

She could taste her own blood now on her lips. It tasted like rust and although she didn't like it, she knew she could deal with it; she had to. At last, the kiss finally ended and to her relief, he asked no more from her. The captain rolled over and laid down next to her, releasing her other arm from his grasp. Wendy laid still, not wanting to move in fear of causing more pain to her wound. The abused girl turned her head away from the captain and started to cry into the pillow. Hook stared at her for a moment before getting out of bed and standing by his desk, surveying the damage once more. When the girl's sobbing grew louder, the pirate grew irritated. "Listen, girl! It's either this or nothing and I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life given no attention." Wendy looked over at him, wondering what he meant. "This is your home now. Either you do as I please and you may get rewarded, or you don't and get absolutely nothing." Hook sat in his desk chair, crossing his arms behind his head as Wendy contemplated the offer.

"It wouldn't bother me at all to never speak with you again. You're a monster!" Wendy had made her decision and Hook simply nodded. He changed into his clothing and threw his used towel at Wendy before leaving the cabin, without any words. Words were not needed anymore. Wendy could tell Hook was angry but he tried not to show it. She pulled the towel over her chest and neck, trying her best to clean the blood and stop the bleeding. A child all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: wildbubblesroam  
Title: Pain vs. Nothing At All - Part 5  
Pairing: Hook/Wendy, Crew/Wendy (not much though)  
Rating: NC-17(overall fanfic), R (For this part)  
Summary: With Pan out of the way, Captain Hook can finally get what he's always wanted...  
Warning/Category: mind games, little bit of non-con, just read...no bloody play this time.  
Notes: I'd love to get any feedback, comments, or suggestions! Feel free to give some input!

The pirate captain didn't return to the darkened cabin until late that night. When he did return, he smelled of rum and sweat. Wendy had explored the cabin throughout the day, being stuck in there with nothing to do. She could hear the captain coming before he had even entered the room, his heavy black boots giving him away. Afraid he would lash out at her again for tinkering with the items throughout the cabin, Wendy ran to the bed, jumping under the covers before he unlocked the door. She stared at him as he took his first steps in the room, glanced in her direction, but said nothing. Hook staggered to his desk, plopped himself in his chair, kicked off his boots, and collapsed face down on a bunch of maps.

She was shocked. Wendy didn't move for at least a minute before stretching her neck, trying to find an angle where she could see Hook's face. Maybe he was testing her and wanted to see if she would try to escape or worse, try to kill him. She stood on the bed, not being able to see through his thick black hair. Finally, realizing he had probably passed out from his night of drinking, Wendy stepped off the bed and walked over to the desk. He was definitely out cold. The girl grew tired of staring at the sleeping pirate and crawled back into bed.

Her chest and neck still hurt from their morning events but she kept the towel over the gash and it seemed to stop the bleeding quite well. It was strange how he had ignored her, Wendy thought. Just yesterday at dinner Hook seemed like he wanted to know all about her life, as if he wanted to be friends of some sort, and now there was nothing. She liked that, to an extent. Every child loves some sort of attention but being ignored as she was, locked in this cabin all day with nothing to do and no one to talk to, it had begun to take a toll on her.

The next morning, bright and early, she woke up to find the cabin bare. No captain. No Smee. When she checked the door, it was locked once again. She spent the first few hours trying to go back to sleep, hoping it would pass the time quicker; it didn't help. She stared around the room at all the various pirate accessories Hook kept before she became bored just like yesterday. Half an hour passed, slowly, and still no one came in the room. The only thing she found new was a large juicy spider, fangs as large as her fingernail. It surprised her and she screamed, jumping on the bed. The spider began to run towards her and she yelled at it to go away, not wanting to be bit by those enormous teeth. Back home if she screamed, her brother or mother or father would come to her rescue. They would take care of the spider problem for her and she would be safe once again. This time no one came. The spider came to a halt, squatting on the wooden floor between her and the bed.

They stayed like that for another half an hour, Wendy staring at the creature and the creature staring back. Finally, she heard footsteps outside the door. It wasn't hook, she could tell by the sound the shoes made. Wendy was now glancing from the spider, to the door, then back at the spider again. It was Smee. He walked in the cabin and Wendy called to him. "Smee, oh thank goodness! There's this giant spider who I fear can kill me with one bite!" Smee walked over to the captain's desk, opened the middle drawer and pulled out a compass. Wendy stared at him. "Please Smee, I can't stay in here. I'll be dead soon enough! Just look at it, huge and disgusting!" The spider, as if it could understand her insult, began to move towards her, now clinging to the leg of the bed. Wendy crawled on top of the pillows, getting as far away from the vicious beast as she could. Smee said nothing but instead just strolled out of the cabin, locking the door.

Before too long, the spider grew tired of teasing the girl and scurried off into a corner of the room somewhere. Calm at long last, Wendy laid back on the bed, curling into a ball and tried not to touch the wound Hook had given her.

Grummmmble...Grummmmble She tossed and turned, grabbing hold of her stomach before waking. She hadn't eaten since the feast she shared with Hook but that was at least a day ago by now. Sitting in this cabin all alone, it was hard for her to keep her mind off of food. Grummmble...Grummmmble. That was it! She couldn't survive without food and she certainly had no desire to live in this dark cabin for the rest of her life. Wendy searched the room for something she could use to tackle the lock on that door. Finding nothing on Hook's desk, she checked in the drawers. Nothing. Wendy sat on his chair which was obviously much larger than her, staring in the open drawers. Paper...maps...ink...compass...knives...telescope...guns...spare hooks...just completely random things that apparently pirates used regularly. The girl's eyes shot back to the knives and the hooks. Wendy grabbed them quickly and slammed the drawers shut, rushing over to the door. She began her work, working the thin knives into the keyhole, trying to find a way to pick it.

Seven minutes passed and nothing worked. She alternated between knives and hooks but even that didn't work. Finally, something clicked, she grabbed the thinnest knife she had and forced it in the hole, twisting with all her strength, until the lock popped. Wendy was amazed, shocked actually. She pulled the tools out and threw them on the floor, opening the door and running out. She was free! The light outside blinded her, being in the dark cabin for so long, but she welcomed it with open arms. To her advantage, she saw that the lake was still frozen over since Peter's death. Wendy ran towards the edge of the ship, hoping to climb down the side and walk across the ice to the shore.

Just as her fingers were about to reach the trim of the ship, she felt a pair of hands around her waist, pulling her to the deck's hard wooden floor. "Lookie what I got!" It was one of the pirates on deck. As he flipped her around, he saw the missing fabric of her nightgown, her front exposed to whomever laid eyes on her. Wendy kicked and screamed, landing only a few kicks in the stomach of the aggressive man. That didn't stop him, all it did was make him chuckle, showing how few teeth he had in his mouth. It was when he tried to kiss her that she knew he was overpowering her. Soon more and more crew members spotted the scene and came over, trying to get a kiss for themselves, or a grab at the female body found so scarce on the ship. Wendy closed her eyes as the tears began to flow down her cheeks, still kicking with no victory over the pirate crew.

"I bet she's a virgin, aint she, mate?" She heard one say.

"I don't know. I'll break her in." The one who answered began to run his fingertips down Wendy's body, making her squirm as the tickles ran down her sides. Once the hands began to claw at her undergarments, Wendy screamed louder, hoping Smee or someone with some morals would stop the madness.

She opened her eyes and stared at the sky, praying to God to help her. Surely they would kill her, only after they've had their fun. Then, as her eyes shifted down from the sky, beginning to close, she caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Captain Hook. He was standing on the second level of the deck, watching the soon-to-be-rape with a grin across his face. Wendy certainly wasn't being ignored now. It seemed like the whole crew had dropped what they were doing to gather around the young girl. Her eyes locked with Hook's, pleading silently for his help. After all, he is the captain.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: wildbubblesroam  
Title: Pain vs. Nothing At All - Part 6  
Pairing: Hook/Wendy  
Rating: NC-17(overall fanfic), PG-13 (For this part)  
Summary: With Pan out of the way, Captain Hook can finally get what he's always wanted...  
Warning/Category: Violence, sexual meaning within conversation  
Notes: Once again, I'd love to get any feedback, comments, or suggestions Feel free to give some thoughts. :)

That sadistic grin remained on his face as he stared down at Wendy. He could barely see her now from all the crew men circling around her, blocking his view. Finally, Hook looked at Smee. Smee shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the group of excited pirates. The Captain fixed his hat and went to the stairs leading from the second floor of the deck to the first. He didn't rush and he didn't stroll slowly either. Hook merely walked at his casual pace until he reached the group of men surrounding this one lone child.

"Alright, men, quit this pathetic display of piracy." He knew this would get no response but figured he should start off small with his demands before getting a bit more aggressive. After a single pause, he pulled out his pistol and fired one shot in the air. The sound echoed throughout the sky and all heads popped up from the crowded area in front of the Captain. They all stared at him, some still resting their hands on Wendy's trembling body. "Go back to your duties, men." Hook still spoke calmly, as if he was warning his men not to test him. He'd kill at the drop of a hat. It was his thing, his hobby, his pleasure. The majority of the crew left except two pirates, still down on one knee each to touch the girl's small bumps and curves. Hook rolled his eyes. He pointed his pistol to the man closest to him. "Get up or you shall never get up ever again." The crew members finally looked up. Seeing the barrel of the firearm in his face, the pirate quickly got to his feet and ran to the other end of the ship. The last pirate stood up but didn't leave.

"Why I oughta give you dis girlie when I could keep 'er for me self?" His breath stunk like a million dead sardines floating atop a sea of sewage.

The captain lowered his pistol to his side and took two steps towards his insubordinate crew member, raising his hook. The hook hovered between the two men for a moment before Hook poked the lesser-ranking pirate in the chest with its blunt curve. "Because, boy, I am your elder."

A crude laugh erupted from the pirate's rotting mouth, directed towards Hook. "More the reason for me to keep 'er. Why give an old man a chance at prey when his spear is broken?" His eyes lowered just below Hook's belt, then shot back up, his meaning got across perfectly.

Hook stared at the man between him and his girl, closed his eyes and said in the most tranquil tone of voice ever heard, "Because I have this." and shot the pirate's left shin straight through. A scream of agony was heard all around the ship and probably to the shore as well. The pirate crumbled to his knees and grabbed at his shin where the bullet had passed through. Hook seemed to ignore the man hollering at his feet and simply shouted over his shoulder, "Toss him overboard!" Three pirates hesitantly walked over to the one on the wooden floor, thrashing around in pain. With the few ropes they held in their hands, they tied up the wounded pirate and did as they were ordered; they threw him overboard, crashing through the frozen ice and into the chilling water below.

Wendy fixed what was left of her mangled nightgown and pushed herself up off the floor. She tucked her arms into the shirt and spun it around before popping her arms back out of the holes, the nightgown now turned around to cover her front. The young lady looked up at the captain.

"Ready to go, my dear?" The pirate captain held out his hand, palm upward, and managed a welcoming smile on his face. Wendy simply nodded and took his hand, not knowing where he wanted to take her.

The two walked along the deck, Hook's hand on Wendy's shoulder now. She didn't particularly want him to touch her but she noticed now that no men tried to touch or hurt her. They all remained focused on their duties aboard the ship with the occasional glance in her direction, but nothing more. Wendy looked up at Hook as they walked back up to the second level of the deck. 'It must be him. He must be the reason no one's going after me.' Wendy thought. She liked knowing she was now protected. She liked knowing she would be taken care of. But most of all, she liked knowing she would be noticed from now on, in a good way.

When the captain and his girl returned to his spot on the second level of the deck, he ordered Smee to go lay out the dress he had promised Wendy during their dinner. That reminded him, Wendy hadn't eaten since that dinner. She must have been starving by now. "You may go to the dinning room and eat to your stomach's content, my dear." His eyes didn't seem as cold as they could be sometimes and Wendy was comforted by their soothing color, staring at her.

She heard what Hook told her but paused when she turned to go to the dinning room. Hook hadn't moved. "Aren't you coming?" The expression on her face seemed worried.

Hook looked back at her, eyebrows raised. "Who? Me? No, Wendy. Not unless you'd like my company." He paused, remembering her words the morning before last, telling him 'It wouldn't bother me at all to never speak with you again. You're a monster!' He smiled a twisted smile at Wendy, continuing, "You wouldn't want a monster's company, would you, girl?"

Wendy stared at him before smiling back. "You're not always a monster, Captain." She took a step towards Hook and grabbed his hand, beginning to walk to the dinning room again. "I'd love your company." Of course she didn't desire much from Captain Hook. He had killed Peter and she'd never forgive him for that. She did, however, desire his protection, and that, she was always guaranteed while in his presence.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author:**__WildBubblesRoam__  
__**Title:**__ Pain vs. Nothing At All - Part 7  
__**Pairing:**__ Hook/Wendy  
__**Rating: **__NC-17(overall fanfic), PG-13 (For this part…I guess)  
__**Summary:**__ With Pan out of the way, Captain Hook can finally get what he's always wanted...  
__**Warning/Category: **Not much here, just Hook being a little bit perverted.__  
__**Notes:**__ Anyone feedback would be lovely. This one's kind of short and dull...little bit of a slow point.  
_

Their meal was as lovely as the first time Hook and Wendy had dinner together, except no one was drugged this time. The dark sky above the ship was filled with stars by the time they finished eating and Hook took advantage of the romantic scenario. Hook ordered Smee to retrieve the coat in his cabin for Wendy; the nights out at sea could be extremely chilling, especially now with Peter gone. He escorted her out on deck, hand in hand, and stopped once they reached the steering wheel. Hook told the navigator of the ship, yet another pirate of his, that he could take a break. Of course, having been on his feet at the wheel for almost eight hours straight, the navigator nodded and thanked Hook before leaving to go below deck.

Captain Hook placed a gentle hand in the middle of Wendy's back and motioned towards the wheel. "Would you like to try? We're in the middle of no where; you won't crash into anything, Darling." Wendy stepped forward, a bright smile shining on her face despite the darkness of the night. The captain stared at his girl, a small smile beginning to show. His hook grazed along her neck, sending shivers up her spine. The captain finally found the right moment and asked, "Do you still think I am a monster?"

The girl at the wheel turned to look at Hook before looking back out at the water surrounding them. She thought of Peter and how she could never see him again. She thought of her brothers and the lost boys, wondering where they were and how they were doing without an older child to guide them. "If I say yes, will you make me walk the plank?" She turned around quickly, her hair hitting his face, but he didn't mind nor did he move. "Or will you kill me yourself? ...like you did to Peter." She tried to appear angry, like someone he wouldn't want to mess with but the layer of salty tears glazed over her eyes gave her away. They pooled at her bottom eyelids, rushing down her cheeks as she blinked. She couldn't forget Peter now matter what Hook told her. Wendy turned to face the wheel again quickly, wiping her eyes as soon as her face was out of his view.

Hook's mouth opened just barely, his eyes looked down and darted in every direction. He looked much like a boy now, baffled and irritated at this girl's quick change of mood. "No. Why would I kill you?" He received no response from Wendy except the same view of her back. "What'd you expect me to do, Wendy? It was a fight to the death and I needed to defend myself against him or I would be dead." He placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to make her see things his way. "If you just think about it, you would have done the same, my dear. What did I do to Peter? He gave my hand to a croc and what did I do to him?" His curled index finger caressed her jaw line as he whispered, "It was self-defense, Wendy." He felt her shiver slightly. "It's cold; come inside with me and you can sleep. It's late, I'm sure."

He didn't know the exact time because, of course, he didn't carry any form of a clock with him. Finally Wendy nodded and allowed him to walk with her to his cabin. When they arrived, just as Hook had promised days ago, there was a lovely assortment of clothing spread across the bed. There was a formal dress, most likely for dinner, a casual sundress covered with a flower pattern, and a new nightgown free of any slashes or tears like her old one now displayed.

As any girl would, she walked over and examined the clothing, pressing the fabric against her body to check the size. "You may use the area in the corner to change behind those dividers if you'd like." Hook sat at his desk and removed his hook, placing it on one of the many hook-stands he owned. Wendy nodded and took the nightgown behind the dividers with her. Stretching back in his large Captain's chair, Hook kicked off his large black boots under his desk and stripped off his shirt, preparing for bed yet not going as far as to offend Wendy by discarding of any other garments.

Captain Hook had just put down his flask on his desk when Wendy emerged from the changing corner. His eyes rose slowly but stayed put once they found her body. They started down at her feet first, bare and shifting around on the rough wooden floor of the cabin. '_Damn. Shoes! I knew I was forgetting something!'_ Hook thought to himself, but his eyes continued upward. Her leg muscles were defined like most young women with her figure, shapely with her blemish-free pale skin. '_She'll gain a tan soon enough, once I can trust her enough to let her out of this cabin…'_ His eyes finally found the fabric he picked out himself. It was warm enough for those cold nights at sea but provided enough room for a breeze when the cabin air reaches harsh heights. The design was quite plain and mainly just used to cover up, much like her old nightgown, had it not been torn to shreds by the dear old Captain eyeing her from behind his desk.

"You look like you've never seen a nightgown before, Captain." Wendy giggled before walking to the bed, flipping the blanket down, and crawling under the covers. The Captain's eyes followed her to the bed until he closed them and chuckled, being reminded of how childish Wendy could be at times. "Captain?" His thoughts were interrupted by that sweet feminine voice he was beginning to get used to.

"Yes, my darling?"

There was a pause before she finally answered. "Nevermind." Wendy turned on her side, her back to the hairy man, and tried to fall asleep. She was beginning to miss home, her brothers, and mum and dad. Hook stared at the lump on his bed and understood. _'Tomorrow.'_ he thought, _'Tomorrow, things will change.'_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author: **WildBubblesRoam  
**Title:** Pain vs. Nothing At All - Part 8  
**Pairing:** Hook/Wendy, Wendy/pirate  
**Rating:** NC-17(overall fanfic),PG-13 or so (for this chapter)  
**Summary:** With Pan out of the way, Captain Hook can finally get what he's always wanted...  
**Warning/Category:** Violence in this chapter, nothing too bad sexual-wise though. You'll see.  
**Notes:** I love any feedback, good or bad, or both! So review, please and thank you._☺

Another night passed as Wendy slept safe and sound in the Captain's bed, the Captain himself sleeping only feet away at his desk. She began to wake as her legs stretched to full length then retracted while Wendy pulled the covers closer to her body. It wasn't cold by any means; in fact it seemed a bit warm. Her eyes fluttered open and she brushed the blanket off when the heat in the room finally irritated her enough. Surely it must be close to noon by now or the cabin wouldn't be as boiling as it is. Her eyes darted around the room; no Hook.

Wendy stepped out of bed and walked over to the desk, not touching anything. At first she wasn't going to bother trying the doorknob, figuring he had locked it as he always does but something made her change her mind. Her fingertips found the knob and hesitated as she heard yelling outside, most likely from the barbaric pirates on deck. She hadn't forgotten her last encounter with the crew and she certainly didn't plan on re-enacting it at all, but there stood a girl no more than 16 years old, 15 at the least and he certainly didn't expect her to stay in this cabin for the rest of her life, did he?

Her wrist pivoted slowly and to her surprise...it didn't budge. So maybe it wasn't surprising but she wasn't expecting her eyes to fall upon the set of shiny silver keys resting on a dresser right next to the door. Those gorgeous eyes filled with hope and excitement and Wendy grabbed them quickly, unlocking the door and setting herself free. She took one step out of the doorway before stepping back inside the cabin. She was still in her nightgown. If that wasn't an invitation for some lonely pirate to take advantage of her, she had no idea what was. Searching for suitable clothing to wear aboard the ship, something that would help disguise her at least a little bit, she picked a pair of old pants she found in a drawer of the Captain's. It was, of course, far too long for her so she had to roll up the pant legs quite a bit. The nightgown was merely tucked into the pants and appeared to be a good substitute for a plain white shirt. The young woman glanced in the mirror before dashing out the door again, this time fully dressed.

The ship seemed so busy during the day with all the crew rushing around, pulling ropes and sharpening swords. The only men she saw relaxing was Smee and of course her Captain. They were at sea, surrounded by water, but Hook still stared out into the horizon when he wasn't barking orders at his crew. Smee was by his side, every now and then speaking to him privately about this and that, most likely the crew or their progress in their current voyage.

Wendy pressed her back against a nearby wall, trying to keep out of Hook's sight as he gazed back down on the deck. She slid along the wall until the wall curved into a corner, taking her down a different hallway entirely. _'Finally!'_ she thought. _'I'm out of that room!'_ The girl had no idea where she was going but she knew the best way to explore a new place was to secretly wander around in any direction! Wendy walked around the ship for a good four minutes or so before she met with trouble.

Apparently not all the passageways of the ship were well-lit and occasionally some of the flickering lights would simply give in to the darkness overpowering them. Wendy froze. She was in complete, 100 darkness. Beginning to panic, she reached her hands out and felt around for the walls, doors, anything to calm her down. At long last, her shaky fingertips found a surface to her left. It felt odd, not like a wall at all but soft, almost like the surface was covered with a loose fabric for some reason. Her hands tried to feel the surface further as she took a step forward, bracing herself against it with a sudden jerk of the ship. All would have been fine if it weren't for the surface suddenly growing arms and grabbing Wendy by the midriff. Suddenly the lights flickered on for a second, revealing a long-bearded, one eyed pirate, before returning to darkness once again.

Her scream carried down every hallway in the ship but was no match against the roaring waves crashing against the ship's sides. From the deck, all she appeared to be was a soft murmur,_ 'perhaps a mermaid beneath the ship or a group of the crew below deck getting rowdy during their break'_ Hook thought. Smee, going deaf from his old age, didn't hear a thing. The Captain considered ordering Smee to go calm the pirates below deck, to warn them if any part of his precious ship was damaged, it'd be their behinds thrown overboard with no remorse. He didn't. They knew already not to mess with the Captain; it wasn't necessary to be repeated.

Meanwhile, back in the darkened hallway, Wendy was trying to get away from her attacker, swinging her legs in every which direction as he lifted her off the ground. The pirate was trying to get her on the floor but Wendy wouldn't allow it. She knew once her bottom hit the wooden planks of the floor, her chances of defending herself were close to none, especially if he had a weapon. "Come on little lady. Don't tire yourself out now. You'll be plenty tired afterwards." The pirate's words burned into Wendy's brain, sparking something deep inside her. With one smooth motion she managed to spin herself around, now facing the pirate, and did the unthinkable. She kissed him. As fowl as any pirate's breath could be, his was the worst. Even in the darkness, she knew he must have had months old slime coating his teeth, or lack thereof. Nevertheless, Wendy's lips met his for that brief second and she felt him pull her waist closer to his. She could feel a lump in his pants and knew that was her target. Wendy pulled her leg back and let it fly forward, her knee landing directly between the pirate's legs.

He doubled over in pain, crying out as his hands immediately covered his injured area. Wendy stepped back, trying to find a wall again to guide her away from the now-wounded pirate. Those two seconds were all the pirate needed to slide his right hand along the waist of his pants, grab his knife, and withdraw his weapon. The man, irritated and angry, lunged forward, slashing at the air until his knife finally connected with flesh. The height difference in combination with the darkness made it almost fate for the blade to land directly on Wendy's cheek. She gasped, pulling her head backward, finding the wall painfully hard. The pirate grunted, letting her know he was going to swing again, and Wendy ducked. Her body slithered out from between the pirate and the wall, and without any idea where she was going, she ran as fast as she could.

Finally, light. Wendy turned a corner, following the bright freedom shining against a group of steps in the distance. They led up on deck and that's exactly where she collapsed. Her legs had carried her down the hall and up the stairs but by the time the sun blinded her on deck, she squinted and tripped over a stack of wooden crates. The noise of the heavy crates banging and falling against each other attracted the attention of every man on deck, including the Captain. "Damn it!" Hook shouted, pushing Smee out of his way and storming down the stairs to find Wendy lying on the floor beneath a crate. He stood over her and grabbed the crate covering her lower half with his one good hand, and hurled it across the deck. "What the hell do you think you're doing? This isn't a playground for you to trash and–" He stopped as he saw the blood trickle down Wendy's face, much like a teardrop. The look on his face changed entirely. At first he was beyond angry; he was furious. But now he seemed concerned. "You're hurt...who...?" His question trailed off but she knew what he was asking.

The entire crew on deck was staring as their Captain's emotions seemed to be controlled by this girl, this young woman. Smee looked away from Hook and saw everyone watching. "Alright, back to work! Get on with it! That means you fellows by them cannons! Don't make the Cap't throw ye overboard!" Gradually the pirates went back to their work but Hook paid no attention to anyone but Wendy.

"There was a man, a pirate, below deck somewhere. It was dark and I couldn't see and I should have stayed in the cabin but I found keys and I couldn't help myself and I had to come out and explore and ..." Wendy began rambling on until Hook grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her one quick jerk.

"Where? Where is he?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure of the hallways but it was dark and all I saw was his empty eye socket. It happened so fast. I don't know, Captain." Wendy was beginning to cry and as the first tear dripped down her cheek and the salty liquid crept inside her fresh cut, her hand immediately went to her face. She winced and tried to wipe the teardrop from her wound, only brushing the blood across her cheekbone.

Hook let go of her and marched down the stairs before stopping to turn back around. "Stay here!" He stared at Wendy then look up at Smee. "Keep an eye on her. If anything else happens, it'll be your arse on a platter!" Before they knew it, Hook had disappeared below deck, leaving Smee to help Wendy up the stairs to sit where he and Captain Hook were standing only minutes ago. The girl, still shaking slightly, was wiping her face, trying to clean it clear of blood and tears. Smee had been kind enough to give her his handkerchief, which seemed to help but didn't stop the bleeding.

Only a few minutes later all eyes on deck were back at the steps leading below deck. Their Captain came up the steps first, dragging behind him by the collar of the man's shirt, a scruffy-looking pirate without an eye. The pirate squirmed on the floor, mumbling pleads to Hook. Captain James Hook released the man momentarily and looked up at Wendy. "This one?" Wendy didn't answer. She wasn't sure she wanted to answer. Hook always killed men and she knew if she answered, he'd probably kill this one as well. But he had attacked her. He cut her cheek and wanted to hurt her even worse. Wendy nodded and that was all the Captain needed. With his good hand, Hook grabbed the pirate once more and pulled him to his feet. The pirate hadn't stopped begging and wasn't showing any signs of stopping anytime soon. "Get over here, mangy dog!" With the tip of his metal hook, the pirate captain tore into his crew member's arm and pushed him against a mast of the ship.

Before releasing his deadly weapon from the man's arm, Hook leaned in closer, his lips only inches from the pirate's ear. "I'm about to make an example of you." The Captain pulled his face away from his prisoner and faced Wendy, pointing at her with his hook. "Look at her." The man didn't look, keeping his eyes down as his begging grew softer. "I said **look**, damn it!" The hook was thrust under the crew member's chin, excessively tilting the pirate's head back until his eyes met Wendy's. "You laid a hand on that _woman_." Wendy blushed when she heard how Hook referred to her. "You laid a hand on _**my**_ woman and you made her bleed." The Captain moved his hook up to the man's face, letting it linger around his only eye left. "An eye for an eye, don't you agree?" The pirate's pleads turn into desperate screams once he heard Hook's question. Hook shushed his pirate and lowered his metal tool, now pressing the tip against the man's flesh. The pirate turned silent but his breathing was another case entirely, gulping and rushing air out of his nostrils quickly, then back in. All eyes were on the scene, even men who had been below deck came up to see what was happening.

"This is a lesson you'll never forget." The Captain raised his hook high, the sun's beams reflecting off it with a metallic glow before coming down directly on the pirate's cheek, just where Wendy's wound was. There wasn't much blood at all. In fact, Wendy had more blood from her little cut than this pirate did. The man grabbed his cheek and looked confusingly at his Captain. Hook shoved the pirate against the mast and turned away, looking around at his crew, all staring back at him. "Am I not fair?" No one answered. They all expected him to kill Wendy's attacker, not merely scratch him. A devious smile snuck upon his face as he repeated himself, louder and more demanding of an answer. "Am I not fair?!" Out of fear alone everyone's answered, yes, he was fair, except for Wendy. She stared down at Hook, silent, still shocked at how protective he had become over her. His eyes burned into her, seeing right through her, knowing exactly what she was thinking and feeling. Without warning, Captain Hook turned around and slashed the pirate's throat with one fowl blow, yet a successful kill none-the-less. The pirate's body went limp in a matter of seconds and Hook turned back around, wiping the blood off his hook with the shirt of a nearby crew member. "Good." That awkward smirk remained on his face as his eyes found Wendy once more. "Get that rubbish off my ship, men." Without another word, four men from his crew stepped forward and hoisted the body over the side of the ship. Wendy stared into Hook's eyes, noticing the two red dots within his pupils fade back to his blue forget-me-nots.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author: _**_WildBubblesRoam_**_  
Title: _**_Pain vs. Nothing At All - Part 9_**_  
Pairing: _**_Hook/Wendy_**_  
Rating: _**_NC-17(overall fanfic), PG (for this chapter)_**_  
Summary: _**_With Pan out of the way, Captain Hook can finally get what he's always wanted..._**_  
Warning/Category: _**_Just some strange romance in this chapter. No sexual content. No violence. And I've edited it so there's no swearing._**_  
Notes: _**_I love any feedback, good or bad, or both! So review, please and thank you._

Her Captain, now seeming even more powerful to her than ever before, had returned to his spot beside Smee on deck. It was as though the fact that he had just killed a man, one of his own men, did not faze him in the least. When Wendy stood there, staring at him, the only response she got in return was an order to go back to his cabin. She didn't move. She couldn't. This young girl, a mere teenager among men, was still shocked by everything she had just witnessed. Even the encounter with the pirate below deck still made her hands quiver slightly. So many thoughts were racing through her head that she didn't know where to start. "Smee, assist Miss Darling back to the cabin." Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Smee's hand on her back, pushing her towards the door leading back into the ships internal cavity. "We wouldn't want you to get _lost_ again, now would we?" She heard the slight twist in the Captain's tone with this last remark. Wendy couldn't tell if it was an ounce of annoyance or perhaps his way of being _playful_, but she made it a goal to bump directly into his broad shoulders as she made her way past.

It didn't affect him at all. In fact, all the bump did was force her body back in the opposite direction. It was obvious by now that behind the Captain's colorfully decorated coats and that silly oversized hat he insisted on wearing, was a core of pure strength she didn't expect until now. Then again, he had constantly been defeated by a child, a boy destined to never grow up. He couldn't overpower a boy yet he could kill full grown pirates in a matter of minutes, seconds if he didn't insist on taunting them so much. It didn't make sense. Then Wendy realized something she hadn't really thought about in a while. _I'm in Neverland. I'm aboard the Jolly Roger. I'm in a land where boys roam free with no rules and no mothers. Where children can fly among fairies and fight pirates just for fun. Nothing makes sense here...except Hook is the one with power galore. The only reason __**that**__ makes sense is because he'll kill with no remorse._

"Alright, little lady. You heard the Captain, in ya go." Smee stood at the door of the cabin, holding it open for Wendy to enter. Without resistance, she did. It was getting into the afternoon now so what use would it be to argue when soon her Captain would enter? He could pick her up with his one good hand, throw her in the room, kick the door closed and that would be it. It wouldn't be much of a fight and she'd always end up on the losing side. Wendy was starting to lose her spunk, her feisty attitude.

The hours passed by as slow as ever. Hook didn't appear in his cabin until the wee hours of the morning the next day. Wendy had fallen asleep long before his arrival but as soon as she felt his weight on the bed, she woke gently. Hook tried not to show his joy when she finally opened her eyes. It had been a long night, a very long night. He ate to his full content, drank until his belly could hold no more, and watched as his crew danced around together, entranced by the controlling tendencies of whisky and rum. It's undeniable he passed out at some point during the night or else he would have wandered back to his cabin hours ago.

The girl–his girl, could smell the alcohol all over his body from the moment she woke up. She was beginning to get used to it. After the day's _adventure_, she had begun to find comfort in the strong scent of tobacco and booze that always seemed to linger around him; it meant safety. No one could harm her while Wendy was in his presence, except of course, the Captain himself.

She turned on her side to face Hook but he already knew his fair Wendy would start apologizing for causing so much trouble on deck. Or perhaps she would be so bold as to ask why he took so long to come to his cabin. "Shh..." He placed a single finger over her lips. "Just learn to listen to me and no one can ever lay a hand on you."

"Except you." Wendy pulled the blanket over her shoulders, a slight breeze sending goose bumps over her skin.

Hook walked over to the small window across the cabin and locked it closed. Pausing before moving back to his bed, the Captain shed his heavy coat and hook for safe keeping on his desk. Wendy closed her eyes, only to open them once more as she felt him enter the bed. "Good night, Darling." He turned on his side, his back facing the young woman in his bed, and tried to fall asleep.

Hesitating for the last time, she finally spoke what was on her mind all night. "Thank you, Captain." There was a long silence; Wendy even thought Hook had fallen asleep already. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're welcome, my darling. Go to sleep now. We're getting off the Jolly Roger come morning." It was obvious by his dull tone that he was exhausted and still a bit hung over. Wendy decided to let him sleep and not question where they would go, who exactly would go with them, and for how long they'd be on land. Instead, she shifted to her other side, her back now to the Captain's back, and tried to let sleep overpower her restless mind.

Two Hours Later

"Slimy son of a dog!" There was loud arguing right outside the window of the Captain's cabin. The aggressive voices startled Wendy awake, leaving her tense and frightened. It was silent now. The voices had gone further down the deck of the ship, out of her hearing distance through the walls of the cabin. Wendy couldn't go back to sleep, so she laid there, just laid there with her heart racing and her mind full of fear and worries. Suddenly, the man laying beside her began to stir in his sleep. While the terrified thoughts seemed to consume her mind, she had completely forgot Captain Hook, her Captain was sleeping right beside her.

Searching for some sense of safety and comfort she went to the only person on the Jolly Roger she thought might protect her: Hook. With one smooth motion, Wendy Darling turned on her side, facing Hook, and huddled closer to his warm body. She had expected him to be as cold as ice or perhaps his skin would be as hard and rough as a jagged rock, but she was wrong. Although he still had his pants and a loose shirt on, she could tell nothing but a gentle warmth radiated from this man. "Nothing can harm me if he's here..." Wendy held a small grip on the Captain's shirt before she fell back to sleep, content, and her grip turned into nothing more than a piece of white fabric resting gently in her palm.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author:** wildbubblesroam  
**Title:** Pain vs. Nothing At All – Part 10  
**Pairing:** Hook/Wendy  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary:** Wendy sees a new side to Hook as they leave the Jolly Roger.  
__**Warning/Category:** No warnings for this chapter. Actually it's pretty much ok for all ages.  
__**Notes:** I've decided to allow part of this chapter to differ from the movie/story/book. So if you're reading and find something that doesn't seem to follow what you're known before now, just assume it's my little creative parts emerging…hopefully well._

Her eyelids parted, allowing just a sliver of light to enter before closing them tightly. She stretched her arms and her legs much like a newborn would do after an afternoon nap. Wendy rolled over and felt her arm resting against something. The curiosity was too much for her and she opened her eyes once more, surprised at what she found. It was her captain, Hook, sitting up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, fully dressed except for his big black boots. Smee was slipping those on right at that moment.

"Good, you're up." She didn't see Hook turn his head or even shift his body in her direction at all, but somehow he knew she was awake.

"Yes, I suppose I was too excited to sleep through sunset." Wendy glanced out the window and saw the sun just barely rising over the horizon of salty blue water surrounding them.

"I understand. It's good you're awake though. It's best if we get off the ship earlier rather than later." Hook grumbled the last sentence, as if he knew something terrible but didn't want to go into details.

Of course, Smee had to chime in and fill in the blanks. "Oh, yes Captain. Do you think it'll be as dangerous as last time?" Captain Hook didn't answer. Instead, he delivered a solid kick to the older pirate's gut. "My mistake." wheezed Smee.

In a matter of minutes they were on deck, Wendy by Hook's side, and Smee fussing with some rope along with a few other pirates. It was chaotic; the crew was rushing all around, moving crates, tying ropes, and doing what seemed like everything they possibly could in a matter of only ten minutes. Finally, with a loud, scraping sound, the bottom of the ship reached land just as the sun fully emerged.

"You two go first." Hook pointed at two men. The first Wendy recognized as the only surviving pirate of the two who disobeyed Hook and didn't leave Wendy alone. His partner-in-crime had been tossed overboard after being shot by Hook's very own pistol. The other pirate he picked for this task Wendy didn't recognize. He looked very small and skinny. Hook must not have thought this man could be as useful on the Jolly Roger as the other pirates because by the terrified looks on the men's faces, Wendy guessed this task wasn't one that had many volunteers.

The first small boat along the side of the ship was lowered with both pirates sitting inside. As soon as it touched the water, they paddled as quickly as possible, trying to avoid something. Then Wendy spotted it. Around the corner of the island in front of them was another ship, not as large as the Jolly Roger, but the cannons seemed to work as well as the Jolly Roger's.

"This happens every time anyone attempts to leave Neverland." Hook explained to Wendy. She began to ask if they were really leaving but the splashing below them startled her. The cannonballs were shot too short to reach the Jolly Roger or the two pirates in the ship, luckily, but the ship seemed to be moving closer. "Alright men! Prepare yourselves. Man your stations and defend the Jolly Roger!"

A roar of cheers and deep growls erupted aboard the Jolly Roger followed by cannons booming and gun fire. Apparently leaving Neverland was only easy to Peter. After all, he could fly whenever he wanted to. He could sneak into children's bedrooms without a care in the world. Hook, on the other hand, was stuck in this land, or so Wendy thought up until now.

It took nearly half an hour and three pirates' lives but they made it on shore. It was remarkable. From aboard the Jolly Roger it looked just like any other island full of trees and sand and rocks but once they stepped off the ship, they were in London, England. Wendy's face lit up as soon as she realized where she was. "Does this mean I can go home?" She stared at Hook, even tugged on his sleeve to get his attention quicker.

Hook smiled and caressed her chin with his one good hand. "Of course not my Darling. Why on earth would I go to all the trouble getting you, just to let you go?" Wendy's smile faded as quickly as it had crept upon her lips. "Oh, don't look so sad my dear. Today will be the best day of your life." A charming yet slightly menacing smile appeared on his face.

"What do yo-" Wendy began.

Hook placed a single finger over her lips. "Shh, patience." She gave him a curious look but didn't persist in her questioning.

It didn't take long for Wendy to figure out what Hook meant. It was to be a day full of shopping and treats. Hook took into consideration their looks first, particularly Wendy's. She had no shoes and looked very much like a pirate in her baggy old clothes. Hook had to change that immediately.

The sign above the door read _Fantasy Fashions_, a place Wendy would never expect to see Captain Hook stroll into. To her surprise, the shopkeeper wasn't startled or nervous when he looked up and saw the two of them enter his shop. Instead, he smiled wide, rushed towards them and let out a loud, gleeful "James!" The shopkeeper was a small, elderly man, no younger than 85. His fragile appearance didn't stop him from firmly grasping Hook's wrist, shaking it roughly, and padding him on the back as if he were 20 years old again.

"Edward, how are you? How's your family?" Hook returned the pad on the old man's back and smiled down at him.

The man, Edward, shook his head and chuckled, nearly sending himself into a coughing fit. "Eh, you know I don't have no family, James!"

"And you know there's always room on the Jolly Roger for a man like you. It isn't exactly a traditional family but a family none the less." Wendy stared at Hook as he spoke to Edward. She had never seen him talk with anyone like his. He seemed so relaxed, so comfortable, so… delightful.

Edward simply waved off Hook's offer—he must have heard it before—and turned to Wendy. "Now who is this sweetheart you have here? She sure is a beauty, James."

"Of course." Hook smiled at Wendy. "This is Wendy Darling. I've had the pleasure of spending some time with her on the Jolly Roger. As you can see, we're in need of some clothing."

"Yes, yes. Right over here, Miss. I've got just the thing; I think it's your size as well!" The shopkeeper rushed down an isle. Wendy heard him shuffling through boxes and bags and all sorts of things before he emerged with his arms full. "Here, try this on in the back and tell me what you think!" He handed Wendy a blue dress with such elaborate embroidery yet somehow it looked casual enough to wear out on the streets without causing people to stare. She smiled and thanked him before going to try it on. As she was walking away, she saw Hook rest his hand on the man's shoulder and say "Now down to business." She wanted to stop and listen but knew Hook wouldn't allow it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author:** wildbubblesroam  
**Title:** Pain vs. Nothing At All – Part 11  
**Pairing:** Hook/Wendy  
**Rating: **PG or PG-13  
**Summary:** After a busy day of shopping and enjoying themselves, Wendy learns about Hook's secret business out of Neverland.  
**Warning/Category:**There isn't really anything too bad in this chapter but if you don't like Hook/Wendy pairings, obviously you may have a problem with this chapter/fanfic.  
**Notes:** Hook is still a little bit out of character here but no worries; he'll go back to normal soon! I know this chapter seems longer than the other ones, but there's a lot of dialog. P.S. I just updated this chapter. No changes, just had to fix a formatting mistake that was bugging me.  
_

Wendy adored the first dress Edward gave her to try on, and the second, and the third, along with the other nine dresses she tried on. They all fit her differently but every time she asked Hook how she looked, he said they were perfect, even if the shoulders were falling off of her or if the length was nearly dragging on the floor. She tried asking him why some of the dresses were so big while the first two dresses seemed to fit perfectly but all Hook said was "You never know when we'll be back here, Wendy. It's best to stock up on such nice things when we come across them." Wendy paused, thinking of the next question she could ask but simply nodded and thanked Edward. Hook must have changed his outfit when Wendy changed into one of her new dresses because by the time they left Fantasy Fashions, his frilly elegant clothing and his big feathered hat was in one of the many bags they left with.

When they stepped out of the store, Hook handed the bags to a nearby pirate and told him to put them on the Jolly Roger. "Do **not** damage a thing." He didn't need any threats or insults. Hook's tone was stern enough to keep the pirate in line. The crew member nodded and hurried back to the ship.

Hook was now sporting a pair of black trousers, a white shirt lacking in his usual frills and a maroon vest covered by a black house coat. He offered Wendy his arm. She looked at it for a moment before slipping her own arm inside his with a smile. "Now, my Darling, where would you like to go first? To check on Smee getting the supplies, to get anything else you may need while you stay aboard the Jolly Roger, or for a bite to eat?"

"Well," Wendy paused. "How long are we to stay in London, Captain?"

"Call me James." He started with the charming smile he'd been giving her all day. "And we'll be here until tomorrow morning."

Wendy thought for a moment. They had so much time but also so many places they could go. "I am a bit hungry."

"Good, food it is then!" Hook put his hand on Wendy's arm, still snug around his own, and they began walking down the street.

They chose a small, casual restaurant to dine at. Hook picked a rather dark, private table in a corner of the room. Of course Hook didn't hesitate in ordering nearly everything on the menu along with some of his own requests. It didn't take long for Wendy to bring up his relationship with Edward the shopkeeper. "Captain, how do you know Edward?"

Hook didn't look up from his plate but simply answered her with a rather bland response. "His great-grandfather was a friend of mine." He went back to eating his meal, still refusing to look her in the eye.

Wendy nodded and brought her fork to her mouth before stopping. "Wait…his great-grandfather?" Hook nodded silently. "But that man is nearly 90 years old!"

"He's 85 actually." Captain Hook finally looked up, only to pause in thought. "Or is it 86?"

He was cut off by Wendy's confused remark. "But how…what do you mean you knew his great-grandfather? I mean, how is that possible?" She laid her fork on her plate and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Hook stuck some mashed potatoes in his mouth, taking his time, before swallowing and explaining. "Wendy, how long have you been in Neverland?"

Wendy tried to recall but just shook her head. "Not long, why does that matter?"

"Exactly, my dear. It doesn't seem very long to you but you've actually been in Neverland for a full year. And have you grown at all?" Hook finally looked at her. She had an awkward look on her face as if she'd just realized something she'd never noticed before. "How long have we been out of Neverland? Perhaps a couple hours at most. Look at your fingernails."

She did. The paint she applied only days ago seemed to not be covering her nails much at all anymore. In fact, it looked as though her hands had outgrown the small amount of nail polish she put on. "You've grown, Wendy. You'll continue to grow and age normally as long as you're here. When we go back to Neverland, you will not. You will look older because of being here and catching up a bit but you will not grow old in Neverland."

"Oh…so Peter wasn't…?"

"A child? No. In body and sometimes I believe in mind, he was a child but in truth, he got his wish. He found a place where he could never grow old, never grow up. Fortunately for me and my crew, we also found Neverland. It wasn't only Peter who wanted to live forever. Of course Neverland doesn't make us invincible, as you've seen, but it allows us to remain youthful in a sense and not grow old and crippled."

Wendy had begun playing with her food, soaking in all this new information. So that was why Hook wanted her to get larger dresses. They'd fit her, just not until they come back to London when she'll begin to age again. "Does this mean every time we get out of Neverland I'll grow like this? I mean, so quickly?"

Hook smiled, almost chuckling to himself. "No, my dear. Look at me. Have I grown since we've been here?" Wendy stared at him. He hadn't grown. "Pardon me saying so, but you're still an adolescent in many ways. You're bound to grow and change faster now at this age than when you're older. It's the same way normally, without going to Neverland at all." He went back to eating his food. When he noticed Wendy still hadn't begun eating again, he stopped and looked at her. "Is something wrong, Wendy?"

There was silence for a moment before Wendy looked up at him. "No, not at all James." This was the first time she called him by his first name without him insisting on it. He smiled and continued eating, knowing she was becoming more and more his every day.

The rest of the day was spent going from shop to shop, trying to find anything and everything Wendy thought she might need or want. Hook certainly wasn't going to let her go and a part of her didn't want to go either. Of course she missed her family and her dog back home but she'd never seen this side of Hook before, or at least it wasn't shown for as long as she'd seen it recently. He seemed caring, delightful and even a bit charming. They went back to Edward's clothing shop by nightfall after checking on Smee and the new supplies. Wendy was amazed at how much rum was needed for a group of pirates.

"Oh, back so soon? Did you find everything you need?" Edward must have heard the ring of the door's bell when they walked in. He peeked his head out from the back of the store and smiled when he saw it was none other than Wendy and Hook. "I didn't expect to see you two until midnight!"

"I'd rather get an early start tomorrow." Captain hook put his hand on Wendy's shoulder. "You said you had room for two?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. I was just about to close up here." They waited for Edward to finish what he was doing before all three of them went to a small house nearby. It looked old but had a cozy feel to it. Wendy couldn't help but stare at all the beautiful artwork hanging on the walls. The walls that weren't covered in framed paintings and photographs had large bookshelves in front of them, filled to the brim with all sorts of literature. It could have been a larger version of Captain Hook's cabin minus the rocking of the waves.

Edward pointed up the stairs. "There's two empty rooms upstairs, the last two doors on the left." He paused and looked at Hook. "Or would you prefer one room?"

"What about your son? Is he not here?" Hook questioned the extra empty bedroom. Usually there was only one extra room when he'd stayed here in the past.

"He can sleep down her-" Edward began to explain the sleeping arrangements but Hook wouldn't hear of it.

"No, no. Let him have his room. We'll be fine in one room." Captain Hook grabbed Wendy's hand and they went upstairs without another word. The room looked lovely. It had a large bed with a fluffy comforter and extra blankets on a nearby chair. There was a large window like the window she and her brothers had in their bedroom growing up.

Her Captain began to shed his clothing, having no changing dividers to go behind. Wendy sat on the bed, thinking nothing of it at this point; she had gotten used to being around him more and more. When he finished by removing his metal hook and placing it on a nightstand, he joined her on the bed, turning on his side to sleep.

"James?" Wendy was still awake. Hook answered her with a low, tired groan. He didn't drink any alcohol since they ate in the restaurant earlier, and didn't drink any rum since they left the Jolly Roger that morning. "Thank you for everything you got for me today."

"You're welcome, my dear." He rolled over, now lying on his back.

Wendy hesitated before asking, "You said you were talking business with Edward earlier. What kind of business?" She was afraid of the answer, him being a pirate captain and all, but her curiosity was getting to her.

Hook opened his eyes. It was obvious he wouldn't be getting any sleep until he cleared a few things up. "Edward runs the shop we were in. I've known his family for a long time; therefore he knows who I am. He knows about Neverland and the Jolly Roger. In exchange for providing myself as well as anyone I bring with me a place to rest and some fresh clothing, I provide him with some helpers throughout the years. He's getting older and in order to keep the shop owned by his own family instead of having to sell it, he needed some extra help whom he wouldn't have to pay."

Wendy was sitting up by now, listening to his explanations, word for word. Hook continued. "Peter stole children, young boys from their homes and kept them in Neverland. My crew and I simply took them back and gave them a home. Edward's son is a boy, I believe he's 13 years old now, who lives with him. In exchange for living in this lovely home, being fed three square meals a day, and being provided with clothing—much like a parent would do for their own children—the boy works for Edward in his store."

"How many boys have you given to Edward?" Wendy had so many questions, she couldn't think of which to ask next.

"Only two. The first one has grown up by now and has a family of his own. Therefore, Edward needed another young man to assist him with his shop. The stores we get our supplies from also have this arrangement with us. They'll provide us with the supplies we need, within reason, in exchange for a young man to help with their business. Often times this is exactly what the boys want, a home, rules, and a life to live outside of Neverland. They want to grow up and have children of their own. None of that is possible in Neverland." Hook paused in thought for a moment. "However, now that Peter is gone, no more children will be coming to Neverland. I had to tell Edward not to expect any extra help for a while. He's still got many years of help with the boy he has now but eventually there will come a time when he needs a replacement."

Wendy laid back down, allowing all this new information to sink in. "Oh. I see." She could feel herself getting tired. They had a long day and had to get up early in the morning. For now, it was time to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author:** wildbubblesroam  
**Title:** Pain vs. Nothing At All – Part 12  
**Pairing:** Hook/Wendy  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary:** Hook and Wendy got back to Neverland.  
**Warning/Category:** No warnings. There's a little bit of romance in this chapter but nothing too 'bad'.  
**Notes:** Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter can hold everyone over while I write the next one. As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated!_

"Wendy." She heard his voice first, and then felt the gentle tabbing on her shoulder. "Wendy, wake up. We need to leave. The earlier, the better." The bed shifted as he stood up. Her eyes finally opened in time to see Hook walking away from the bed and towards a bowl on a nearby table. He was fully dressed already. "Fruit?"

Wendy looked confused. "What?"

Hook turned around, now holding the bowl. He titled it towards her for her to see. "Would you like some fruit before we leave?" He plucked a grape off the vine and popped it in his mouth. "It's hard to find fresh fruit on the Jolly Roger. The only time we get anything fresh is when we go ashore."

"Oh. Yes, of course." Wendy sat up in bed and grabbed a strawberry from the bowl. "Thank you."

"We'll be leaving as soon as possible." He was standing near the window now, fussing with his hook. "The earlier, the better, as you've found out. It's the same going back to Neverland for us as it is to leave." He paused and muttered "Peter always did have things easier than the rest of us."

Wendy popped a few grapes in her mouth before getting dressed and ready for the day. They didn't waste much time. They thanked Edward and hurried over to where they arrived. Wendy couldn't see the Jolly Roger but Hook assured her this was the way back to Neverland. It looked like an old abandoned harbor of some sort. She trusted him and went in the small boat they came to London in. Two pirates went with them in a separate boat. They paddled and paddled for what seemed like an hour until they were in the middle of no where. There was nothing around except a large boulder that penetrated the surface of the water. "We're here, men. You two go first and we'll follow after 10 seconds." Hook pointed at the two pirates in the other boat. They looked scared but probably expected he would order them ahead of himself.

"_James?_" Wendy whispered. She had been told not to call him by his first name in front of the pirates but wasn't sure if Smee counted. Hook looked at her and raised an eyebrow, as if to insist her to go on. "How do you know how far to go? Couldn't just anyone go past the boulder and end up in Neverland?"

Hook pointed to the boulder. "That boulder isn't there naturally. We wanted an easy way to get back to Neverland. Peter had the sky, full of stars which basically formed a map and we had nothing. There are no stars during the day, only clouds. And well, clouds don't like to stay in one place. My men from years and years ago paddled out here at night when the stars were visible, and managed to get this boulder in the right spot. How they did it, I haven't a clue, but I told them if the boulder wasn't in the right spot by the morning, I would cut them a new belly button before they could say 'Pan'."

Wendy giggled. '_Wait…did I just giggle at the thought of Hook butchering these poor men like chopped liver? What the…?'_ Wendy thought to herself. Perhaps she was changing by being around Hook so much. Or perhaps her true personality was emerging through the shell of her old self. She wasn't sure and part of her didn't care.

Hook noticed her reaction and simply smiled to himself. The ten seconds were up and Smee paddled madly to get past the boulder in time. Hook grabbed Wendy's hand. "Don't be scared. It might be best if you close your eyes. I can guess but I'm never 100 sure what's waiting on the other side." Wendy nodded and closed her eyes. His warning made her even more frightened than she was before but it showed he was thinking about her.

Her eyes were closed as they paddled but she could tell the moment they left the London waters. There was yelling and the boom of cannons matched with the crashing of the waves against their small boat. Wendy felt the water go over the side of the boat and land in his lap. She flicked open her eyes and nearly stood up before remembering she was in a boat. Her dress was soaking wet, as well as Smee's and Hook's attire. They were far away from the large ship they had to avoid going into London but nearly arms length away from a small boat like the one they were sitting in. The men in that boat obviously weren't friends of Hook. There were three men in one boat and another boat of men attacking Hook's two pirates that went ahead of them.

"Keep going, Smee! Don't stop!" Wendy looked around just in time to see Hook pull out his pistol and fire it at the nearby boat of men. He hit one! "Get down!" As he yelled to Wendy, he put his hook on her shoulder and forced her head into his lap. A bullet from the other boat missed Wendy and hit Hook in the arm.

"James! You're hurt!" Wendy exclaimed.

Hook pushed her back down. "Stay down! It just skimmed me." The fight didn't last as long as it took to leave Neverland. Hook hit all three men perfectly, one bullet for each man and they were done.

It was around noon before Wendy saw Hook again. Once they got aboard the Jolly Roger, Smee took Wendy to Hook's cabin and told her to change out of her wet dress. Smee said the Captain would be in shortly but that took hours. He stumbled in with a new scent of booze around him. "Finally! Smee said you would be here soon. I didn't know he meant ten hours later!" Wendy was sitting at Hook's desk reading one of his books.

"It hasn't been ten hours. Don't exaggerate." Hook walked towards her and grabbed a map off his desk. He plopped down on the bed and opened the map to examine it with more detail.

"Well close enough. What have you been doing all this time? And why was I locked in here? I thought I had your trust not to get into trouble. I didn't realize I was back to being a prisoner!" Wendy walked over to the bed as she scolded Hook, standing over the bed with her hands on her hips.

Hook grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "I do believe you are confused, dear girl." His hook was just inches from her cheek now. His forget-me-not blues were staring at her, so intense she had to look away. "Who's ship is this?"

"…Your's." Wendy's heart was pounding.

"And who's room is this?"

Wendy looked back at him. "Your's."

Hook paused and thought to himself before releasing her. "Good. Now come here and help me with my shirt." Wendy stared at him. "I am in my own cabin and my arm is cut open. I'd prefer to be comfortable over fashionable." He began unbuttoning his shirt. Wendy pulled the sleeve over his hook without cutting through the fabric. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Wendy responded. She looked at his arm. The upper, outer bicep had a large gash in it. The bullet did just skim him, but it still sliced through his flesh worse than he made it sound. As Wendy was looking at his wound, Hook pulled a flask from his pocket and took a gulp. "Why do you drink so much?"

Hook gave her a look as if to say 'You better not start nagging again.' He put the flask down and answered. "Well, I normally don't get drunk during the day but it takes away the pain. It distracts my mind from the discomfort, I suppose." The captain looked at her. "Why? Do you have any better ideas?"

Wendy thought. "Well, I might."

"Better than rum?!" Hook sounded surprised and the look on his face was priceless. He started laughing and Wendy realized he was joking. "Excuse me, go ahead. Tell me your idea."

She blushed and shook her head. Hook urged her on. Wendy hesitated then finally answered. "I suppose I could try giving you a massage. I've heard it helps to relax people." Hook stared at her, thinking, before he nodded and tucked his flask back into his pocket. Wendy smiled and moved behind him to begin rubbing his shoulders. She worked her way down his arms, being careful around his wound, and then went back up to his shoulders and down his back. She could feel Hook relax as she continued the massage. It must have lasted half an hour before Hook took her hand and brought her sit in front of him.

"Thank you my darling." His voice was soft and didn't sound as strict or harsh as it did most of the time. It appealed to Wendy. It was strange how he could go from nearly scratching her with his hook to this loving man in such a small amount of time. He lifted his hand to her face, caressing her chin and cheek. He couldn't take his gaze off her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if this was his genuine feelings. Wendy was just about to say 'you're welcome' when he leaned forward to kiss her. More importantly, she leaned in as well, meeting his lips halfway.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author:**__ wildbubblesroam  
__**Title:**__ Pain vs. Nothing At All – Part 13  
__**Pairing:**__ Hook/Wendy  
__**Rating:**__ R/M  
__**Summary:**__ The relationship between Hook and Wendy changes.  
__**Warning/Category:**__ Well, perhaps this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. The M rating is for sexual parts. If you're not comfortable with sex and some 'roughness' then I suggest you don't read this chapter.  
__**Notes:**__ I was a bit nervous about actually writing detailed sex scenes but I really do hate editing/changing any ideas for the sake of censoring. So with that said, if you're uncomfortable with sex and such, you've been warned. This chapter is not censored._

The kiss had the potential to be passionate, had Hook not stopped five seconds into it. His eyes wandered down her face, noticing the slightly more mature appearance she now sported. As he continued down, he saw her breasts had grown from their trip to London. Even through her clothing, he knew she had formed hips and a waist. She was not the child Pan thought she was. She was a woman and Hook could not resist any longer. He looked at Wendy, staring into her eyes and asked "Are you sure you want this?"

Wendy wasn't sure why he stopped. She didn't know if she did something wrong. Perhaps he changed his mind and wanted to kill her after all. He was watching her, looking her up and down and it made her feel uncomfortable, as if she was wearing something he didn't like. "Is something wrong, James?" Wendy stared at him, still sitting in front of him where he placed her just moments ago.

"No." A smile, a genuine smile appeared on his face as he moved his good hand to Wendy's hip. "Nothing." He placed the curve of his hook on Wendy's other hip and caressed her face with his hand before kissing her again. This kiss was so much more than their first. Hook pulled Wendy closer to him, feeling her chest against his own. Surely she could feel his growing member beneath her until Hook pushed her backwards, her head resting on a pillow gently. "Remove your dress." It sounded more like an order than a request and Wendy complied quickly. Hook shed his shirt as well, his eagerness showing completely. Wendy had seen him without a shirt many times but for some reason this time was different. She admired his muscular arms and his chest bound by the straps holding his hook on his arm.

He had an almost animalistic look in his eyes as he tore the remaining clothing from her body. She was positive she heard a ripping sound as her pantyhose were pulled away from her flesh. Her Captain lowered his head, now straddling her waist, letting his lips find their way to her own. Their tongues seemed to dance together in their mouths before the power struggle began. Hook's hand lowered down her body, exploring what he knew was rightfully his.

The feel of his hand against the sensitive skin of her breasts was overwhelming. She expected Hook to be rough, to grab her in a manner that would only leave bruises; she was surprised to feel his fingertips tracing a circle around her nipple. Wendy could feel the sensitive bud grow erect and harden under his touch before he moved to the other, giving it the same treatment he had given the first. Their kiss was finally broken when her Captain moved his lips down her neck, kissing and licking as he pleased. He pushed his right leg between her's, spreading them slightly for later. She squirmed beneath him, slightly ticklish but loving every bit of his attention. He continued down her body, flicking his tongue over her nipples as he passed over them. He could hear her moaning and her breathing was growing heavier every time he manipulated one of her sweet spots.

She could feel his facial hair tickling her stomach as he passed over it, going further and further down her silky smooth body. He traced his tongue around her belly button before leaving kisses trailing down to her moist folds. She was enjoying this more than he expected, making him smile as he brought his hand down below her waist. His fingers ran over her pussy lips, barely touching her flesh. A moan was released from his girl, thanking and begging all at once. Her squirming became more predominant, pushing her body closer to his, closer to his hand.

A finger was finally dipped into her welcoming passage, moving in a circular motion inside her. It was withdrawn, dampened with a sweet scent he adored. He could feel his own organ's need growing stronger, the tip covered in his own liquid lust. Her moans were turning into whimpers as she pressed herself against him again, needing her release desperately. Hook's wet fingers moved up to her clit, massaging it gently between his index finger and thumb. She was so close, he could tell, and this was putting her over the edge. Her Captain slipped his cock between her folds, just the head at first, then slid it further and further. Wendy began pushing against it, stopping as she felt it go too far and it began to feel uncomfortable.

Hook knew he needed to distract her and he moved back up so they were face to face. Their lips locked once more, his hook digging into the pillow to support himself above her while his fingers still tickled and teased her clit. She was moaning again, louder than before and he knew it was now or never. He pushed his hips closer to her's, forcing himself to fully enter her tight hole. She would have yelled or cried out, he guessed, if his mouth wasn't covering her's but he knew he needed his release just as badly as she did. His thick member pulled only a few inches back before slipping back in again, and again. Something was taking over him and he could no longer control himself. He began moving faster, pumping into her harder and harder. She felt like she would rip in two but she couldn't stop moaning. Her grip on Hook's arm tightened in unison with her own warm crevice tightened around his member, milking it of it's juices. This was too much to handle. Hook thrust once more inside her before spilling his seed, mixing with Wendy's own fluids.

Her face was flushed and her body had a glow about it, as if someone had come along and misted her with sweat perfectly. Captain Hook, her Captain, let his arm give in and landed on the bed beside her. Their panting and racing heartbeats began to settle down as Hook pulled the blanket over their bodies. The air, though warm from their recent activities, felt cool against their moist flesh. The only remedy was to lay against one another under the covers, as they fell asleep.

Hours later they awoke, fully naked in each other's arms. Hook was first to let out a yawn and stretch his arm so it hung over the side of the bed. Wendy stretched her legs, feeling the dried liquids on her inner thighs. She looked to see a red stain on the bed sheet that matched the ones on her thighs. Hook saw. "I assure you, it will get better." He tried to sound comforting but his carefree tone combined with his lazy yawn somehow made her doubt him.

"You could have been gentle if you wanted to." she replied, sitting up to put on a shirt she found near the bed.

"As I've said before, my dear, it's either pain or nothing at all." Hook brushed a hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, caressing her arm as he lowered his hand. "You enjoyed the beginning very much or so it seemed." He smirked. "Now the decision is your's." He paused and sat up next to her. "Deal with the pain like I know you can and the receive the pleasure you'll be longing for soon enough, along with the protection I've been giving you, or see how you fair out there with my crew." Wendy looked at him in disbelief, too scared to imagine how the crew would treat her without Hook there to stop them. "I promise you, they will not care about the pleasure you get, unlike myself."

Wendy looked down, thinking to herself. "_Well, it may get better. And when he's not being a sadistic jerk, he can be very charming._" She turned to Hook, changing the subject. "May I clean myself up a bit?"

Captain Hook nodded, gesturing toward the tub in the room. "Be my guest." He was slipping on his boots when he added, "and wear the purple dress tonight. I like that one best." He smiled in her direction and she smiled back, knowing he couldn't possibly leave without giving her some sort of order disguised as a compliment. She liked it though; it reminded her that he wasn't all bad, especially around her, and that as long as she cooperated, she would be rewarded.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author:**__ wildbubblesroam  
__**Title:**__ Pain vs. Nothing At All – Part 14  
__**Pairing:**__ Hook/Wendy  
__**Rating:**__ PG-13 to NC-17  
__**Summary:**__ Wendy comes to realize the darker side to her lover.  
__**Warning/Category:**__ BDSM-ish, some swearing, perhaps some sadist moments, but after all, this is a story about our dear Captain Hook.  
__**Notes:**__ So sorry about the delay between chapters. One more chapter and this fanfic is over. :( I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. _

By the time Wendy stepped out of the bath tub, Hook was long gone. It had gotten late sooner than she thought and she quickly pulled on her new purple dress. She stood in front of the mirror, staring at her own body. '_I did change._' she thought. Her clothes fit better. They were tight in all the right places but didn't make her feel like she was being squeezed to death. Everything hung perfectly, folded perfectly, and she was never one to have a big head, but she looked damn good in her new dress!

Wendy quickly fixed her hair and left the cabin, heading to the dinning room where she was meeting her Captain for dinner. The table was filled with a lavish spread of all sorts of food. The colors were beautiful and the aroma that filled the room was overwhelming to say the least. But Wendy's eyes weren't on the food, oh no, Wendy was staring directly at Hook. Somehow he had changed his clothes and cleaned himself up after their earlier events. His glorious locks were in place just so, not a knot in sight, and his attire was a dark red outfit fitted perfectly for his body. It would have been considered a suit had it not been for his usual frills here and there.

"Wendy, darling, you look beautiful tonight. Please, sit down." Captain Hook had a smile on his face that made her feel both comforted and nervous all at once. She began to reach for her chair when Hook yelled, "Smee!" Smee ran over and pulled the chair out for her. She thanked him with a blush.

"This all looks lovely, James. I don't think I've ever seen this much food in my life!" Wendy looked over the dishes closest to her, deciding what to try first.

"You can thank Smee for that. He's always had a knack for cooking. I suppose you could tell by his wide girth." Hook chuckled, followed by Wendy's soft feminine laugh. This made Hook smile again, giving Wendy that strange feeling once more.

Their small chit chat soon transformed into deep conversations about literature, different kinds of food, the sea, Neverland, piracy, and all sorts of other topics. It didn't take long for Wendy's nervous feelings to go away. She really felt like she was comfortable talking to the big bad Captain Hook himself and although that scared her deep down inside, she didn't show it in the least. The table began to be filled with bare spots as Smee removed empty dishes. "Well, my dear, I believe that's all I can eat tonight." Hook pat his full belly, causing Wendy to giggle.

Hook stood, as well as Wendy, and they left the dinning room, arm in arm. Wendy stared up at the star-filled sky; of course Hook noticed. He took her hand and went to the top deck of the ship. As if drawn to it, Wendy went right over to the side of the ship and looked first overboard to watch the waves crash against the Jolly Roger, then up at the sky once more. Hook slowly walked towards her, stood closely behind her, and placed a hand on one of her sides and his hook on her other side. It was cool up on the deck but having her Captain right behind her kept Wendy warm enough. She liked it, the feeling of warm and safety, but she wasn't sure where to take it from there.

Luckily, Hook knew exactly what to do. His hand slowly went up to her shoulder, slid down her arm, and stopped at her hand. He could feel Wendy lean into his touch and knew he finally had Peter's Wendy all for himself. Holding her hand in his, he gently raised it off the side of the Jolly Roger and spun her around to face him. His eyes fixed on hers after scanning over her face. Her hair was immaculate, not a strand out of place. Her eyes seemed to stand out no matter what lighting they were in. '_She's got natural beauty._' Hook thought. He noticed the slight rosy color to her lips and knew she needed no make-up no matter what circumstances she ended up in. Surely Peter hadn't noticed any of this. '_The fool must have only thought of dressing her up as one of his lost boys, teaching her how to use a sword and how to fight pirates_' he thought.

"What are you thinking of, James?" She must have seen him staring.

"Just admiring your beauty, my darling." Hook smiled, causing Wendy to blush. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Had he waited a second longer, Wendy would have seen the pirate across the deck staring at them. The crew member quickly moved behind a stack of crates and went down to the lower deck to find the other pirates. The crew was below deck in their own common area, drinking and telling stories of the women they had while on land in London. The pirate from above rushed into the room and took a swig of rum another pirate was holding.

"There's a bit of action up top, lads." The men chuckled, knowing exactly who the pirate was talking about. Another man added, "And what action is that exactly?" He raised an eyebrow and the others burst into laughter. He wasn't stupid enough to believe their own Captain was having sex right out there for anyone to see but he certainly didn't care to hide his opinions of Wendy. "Did you see how she's changed since our little trip on land? A woman like that must be begging for a bit of man by now," he paused and elbowed the man sitting next to him, "and I'm sure you all know which bit I'm talking of!" The others laughed again, cracking jokes of their own while others sat quietly, wondering naughty thoughts of the Captain's lover.

"What's so funny, men?" The room went almost completely silent as the Captain himself walked in, grabbing a mug of rum from another pirate and downing it. A small pirate in the back, however, didn't not notice who had just walked into the room and continued to joke with the pirate next to him.

"I bet her tits jiggle when she's gettin' fucked, eh?" He finished with a chuckled followed by a cough from the cigar he was smoking. The pirate sitting next to him didn't answer, so he elbowed him and asked, "Don't ya think, mate? Moanin' and all!" He chuckled again yet the man next to him didn't even smile. Instead he slowly placed his rum on a barrel behind him and ran to the other side of the room as quickly as he could.

Hook stayed standing in front of the door, took another gulp of rum from another pirate's mug and let out a loud sigh. The pirate who was joking only seconds ago was now staring at Captain Hook, praying he didn't hear the jokes. He heard every word. "Why'd you stop?" Hook raised an eyebrow. The pirate didn't move, didn't utter a single word. "Go on now, continue. What was it you were saying? Oh yes, jiggly tits." The man gulped, staring at Hook just like every other pirate in the room. Captain Hook seemed way too calm, way too casual with them. It was clear now that he heard everything the man said and yet he acted as if he wanted to join in. Hook stepped forward, grabbed another man's rum, gulped it down, paused, and dropped it on the floor. The joking pirate jumped, flinching at the sound of the mug hitting the floor, smashed into pieces.

When he looked back up at Hook's face, he could see his expression changed drastically. Their Captain was no longer smiling, no longer joking. He rushed towards the crew member and grabbed his throat with his one good hand. The pirate's head was pushed against the wall behind him, now forced to stand. "What was it you were say?" The man didn't make a single sound. "Pity" Hook teased. "Because I could have sworn I heard you were saying something about me and my wench, were you not?" The captain traced the point of his hook across the man's cheek and down his neck, not hard enough to slice the skin but enough to send shiver down the man's spine.

Perhaps he couldn't take the suspense any longer or maybe he knew he was about to die and figured it wouldn't matter what he said, but for some reason the man in Hook's grip decided now was the best time to insult his accuser. "Aye, Captain. Your wench. Your lover. Your _whore_. Whichever you'd like to call her, has taken quite a fancy to you." He paused and glanced around at the other men. "And we've noticed how she has you wrapped around her fingers lately."

Their Captain tightened his grip on the man's throat as he heard the word 'whore' and the phrase 'wrapped around her fingers'. His hook slowly dug into the man's neck yet Hook tried to keep his voice as calm as possible when he asked "Is that so, scum?"

The man gulped once more before continuing. "Aye, Captain. We seen you up on deck, _James_." Hook's eyes widened. "Aye, you and your _beauty_ made quite a show these last few days. Tell me, Captain, when is she getting a leash for you?" This was the last straw. Hook thrust his hook into the man's throat, silencing his insults immediately. The blood shot on a nearby pirate, causing him to jump out of the way before more could over his shirt. The body became too heavy for the head neck to support and it slumped down an inch. The corpse's legs gave out as Hook pulled his hook from the man's flesh and dropped his hand to his side, releasing the man from his grip.

He was fuming. There were only a few pirates who could see Hook's face and they regretted it. They had never seen their captain so mad before. His eyes didn't turn back to his forget me not blues; instead they continued to burn eye. His breathing could be heard from across the room as his chest heaved up and down. He couldn't calm himself down, he didn't want to. It was true, everything the pirate had said was the truth. Hook put on a gentleman's face all throughout dinner and acted like a lovestruck 13 year old boy, a child. Even as he stood there, his fist clenched to his side, he could feel the pearl necklace in his pocket he intended to give to his dear Wendy that night in his cabin. Who was he kidding, he become more of their cabin than his anymore. Wendy read all his books and even spilled juice on one of them. She wrote stories on _his_ parchment, on _his _desk, and he did nothing to stop her. Instead, he rewarded her with more books from their trip to London.

Captain Hook turned away from the dead man's body on the floor in front of him and stormed out of the room, shoving two pirates into each other for not moving out of his way quick enough. His eyes still burned red, even as he passed a waving Smee in the hall. As he got to his cabin, he pushed the door open, causing it to slam against the wall inside. Wendy jumped as he entered. His face, along with his blood covered shirt were red to match his eyes and Wendy didn't know what to say or do. She was reading at his desk, still in her purple dress. "James, wha—" she couldn't continue her question for Hook had kicked the door shut and was storming towards her. She stood and backed against the wall before Hook had reached her.

"You! You've done something." Hook grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, one hand under his hand and the other pressed painfully under the blade of his hook. Wendy shook her head, shocked and confused. "Yes you have. You've fucked everything up and you've fucked with my head." He quickly pulled her off the wall and spun her around, her back against his front as he dragged her to the mirror. "This dress was generously given to you. These books," he turned around, pulling her along with him, and picked up a book before throwing it on the floor. "was given to you. Everything you have was given to you, generously. Everything you have is unnecessary and yet you've changed me." He brought his hook up to Wendy's neck, placing it at the tip of the scar that ran down to her chest. "Do you remember how you got this scar, my darling? Do you remember why you are here. Do you even fucking remember what you are?" Of course Wendy remembered but she didn't think of any of it until right this moment.

Hook pushed her on the bed, following behind closely. He sat on top of her, pinning her arms above her head much like he had the time he gave Wendy her scar. "I gave you this scar because I can, and I can because you belong to me. Look around, there's no Pan to come and save you. There's no mother or father to rescue you. There's nothing but me, my crew, and _you_. You need to be reminded of your place, Wendy Darling." He removed his hook from the mattress, releasing her wrist, and lowered it to her neck. The cold tip touched her scar, pressing into her skin. She screamed and tried to push him away but only arm was not enough to push away a pirate Captain. He lifted the blade of his hook and looked down at his handiwork.

The slice wasn't as long as the first one but it was enough to remember. It was enough to leave a scar and that was exactly what he wanted. Hook got up off the bed and grabbed a towel from the bath tub. He threw the towel on the bed, landing close enough for Wendy to simply reach down, grab it, and put it to her neck. "Don't make me do that again, my love. I assure you, it won't be as pleasant the next time." He spoke to Wendy but did not face her. Instead, he wiped the blood off his hook and sat down at his desk.

Wendy stayed laying on the bed, holding the towel to her neck as she stared at Hook. She didn't know what brought on his anger but she knew it was not random. She had been too comfortable lately. She used his desk without his permission and began to forget she was his, she was his prize for killing Peter. In her head, she knew she didn't like this side of him but in her heart, she couldn't resist his other side. She couldn't resist James and his charming nature. She didn't want to be without his protection, even if she wasn't in Neverland any longer. She liked the chivalry that came with him and knew she would never meet another man who would do more just to protect her. He's killed his own men for her and judging by the blood on his shirt, he had done so again tonight.

Hook sat at his desk for minutes, perhaps even an hour, silent, just staring down at his maps. They calmed him and although he did not regret what he just did to Wendy, he was disappointed he had to. He was disappointed that he lost so much control over her, over the situation, that it ended with this, with him marking up his own _slave_, for lack of a better word. He reached in his pocket and pulled the pearl necklace out. "Wendy, come here." Wendy hesitated for a second, before complying, not because she was afraid, but because she knew him. She knew he was done. She knew he would hurt her no more tonight. "This is for you because someone as beautiful as you deserves to sparkle among us mangled pirates." He stood and placed the necklace around her neck, over her fresh scar, and somehow he fastened it with only one hand and a hook. The wonders of Captain Hook never cease to amaze.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author:**__ wildbubblesroam  
__**Title:**__ Pain vs. Nothing At All – Part 15  
__**Pairing:**__ Hook/Wendy  
__**Rating:**__ PG or PG-13  
__**Summary:**__ This is the final chapter.  
__**Warning/Category:**__ Just some swearing. Not much but I figured I'd warn you anyway.  
__**Notes:**__ Well, here it is. The last chapter. It's very very long...longer than I intended. Sorry about that, but I guess I had a lot that needed explaining. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Thank you all for reading! Enjoy._

Need less to say, Hook did not sleep in his cabin that night. Wendy wasn't sure exactly where he did sleep, but it was no where near her. Perhaps he felt bad or maybe he just didn't want her bleeding on him. She wasn't sure which was the truth; all she knew was that Smee came into the cabin early in the morning, surprised not to see her Captain there. Wendy tossed in her sleep and Smee saw the damage Captain Hook did. Wendy's wound was already healing but to say the least, it still looked grotesque. She hadn't bathed that night and only tried to clean it up with the towel Hook gave her. It stopped bleeding sometime during the night and that was good because if it kept bleeding, Wendy wasn't sure what to do. Surely Smee would have helped her but the mere fact that Wendy wouldn't know how to take care of herself if seriously injured made her feel very uneasy.

Smee left to go find the Captain. Wendy woke up only an hour later. She was up earlier than usual. It wasn't the pain from her injury. That barely hurt anymore as long as she didn't touch it. No, she was awake because she was cold. Neverland had frozen over again. Hook had told her it would go into the winter season when Peter would leave, back when he was alive of course. But now, it kept going from winter to spring to summer. She figured it should be winter all the time since Peter's death but that only lasted for a week or so. It was all very strange, she thought.

Wendy got out of bed and went to Hook's closet. Surely she shouldn't be going through his things, especially after last night, but she didn't think he would mind. It didn't matter anyway; there were no spare blankets in the closet. She checked the large wooden wardrobe across the room. _How could a men, a pirate, need so much room for clothing?_ Wendy wondered as she searched through the frilly outfits and large feathered hats. Nothing. She walked back to the bed, arms crossed, shivering slightly, and sat down. It didn't take long for the cold to break down her endurance. Wendy threw the blankets off her and began to change from her nightwear to one of her new dresses and a nice toasty jacket.

The cabin door creaked as she pushed it open. Wendy wanted to find Smee but to her surprise, the ship was empty below deck. She made her way on deck to find the crew rushing to all sides of the Jolly Roger. She stared in amazement. She'd never seen all the pirates on deck at the same time before. They usually worked in shifts to prevent crowding. The crew was more efficient when not bumping into each other. They were preparing for something.

Wendy finally spotted Smee standing next to none other than Captain Hook. She breathed in deep before walking up the steps to speak with him. "Smee. I was wondering if there are any extra blankets?"

Smee smiled. "O' course. Ye can use mine. Just this way." He walked down the stairs she had just came up and made his way below deck.

Wendy began to follow before feeling the hard metal of a hook on her shoulder. She stopped and turned around. The hook fell from her shoulder as she saw her Captain's piercing forget-me-not blues staring into her eyes. "I'd like to speak with you in my cabin in half an hour." That was all he said, nothing more. His expression was blank. He had no smile, no frown. Nothing.

"...Yes, Sir." She wasn't sure why she called him 'sir' but she did. Some of the crew heard her and looked up, seeing her newly forming scar. They knew she earned it because of them last night. He was thankful for her choice of words and she could tell. Hook finally smiled, letting her see some emotion. It wasn't a perfect smile but it was most definitely a smile of sorts. It was a smile all others would see and run, a smile that would disturb almost anyone. It was more of a twisted smirk but to Wendy, it meant safety. She'd seen his appearance when he was angry. She'd seen the way his eyes change, the way he grits his teeth, and the way he seems to have everything under control before he explodes. This was not how he appeared now. Now, he was happy. Now, his twisted smirk showed nothing but his natural smile. Only she had realized this was the way he was. What seemed evil to others, Wendy knew was just Hook.

The Captain looked down at the pearl necklace around her neck and smiled again. "Good girl." She turned and went to catch up with Smee standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Half an hour passed quickly as Wendy sat up in bed, wrapped with three thick blankets, and cleaned off her wound to look presentable. She heard heavy boots walking towards the door and quickly threw the towel under the bed. The door opened and Hook entered, silent. He turned and closed the door behind him, pausing before turning back around. He walked to his desk, sat down, and waited. When Wendy said nothing, he knew it was time for him to do the unthinkable. "Wendy..." He paused and turned to face her, thinking it might make this easier. It didn't. "I...I'm sorry."

Hook looked away after saying the words, seeing Wendy staring at him, not speaking. She may not have known how hard it was for him to apologize but her silence surely wasn't making it any easier. Finally, she spoke. "For?"

'_She has to be a smart ass, doesn't she?' _Hook thought. He looked back at her with a weak smile. "You're not making this easy." She didn't respond; instead, she just looked down. He guessed she was still angry, and she had a right to be, slave or not. Hook had never apologized to anyone since he had been in Neverland. He'd never even thought about it, but he knew if he didn't do something about Wendy quickly, she would stop speaking to him. And that would only make matters worse. He had a temper, he knew that, but he really did hate marking up a perfectly beautiful lady. Yes, he enjoyed it at the time, but once his adrenaline stopped pumping on overload and his anger subsided, all that was left was an ugly mark on an otherwise lovely body.

"Were you at least happy before last night?" It was a bold question, leaving him completely vulnerable to rejection or worse, _a lie_. Hook refused to look in her eyes until this last question. From the moment the first word left his lips, he didn't break his stare; he didn't blind once.

Wendy looked up, surprised at his question. Perhaps he was kidding, mocking her for being so sensitive. No, the look in his eyes told her he was being serious. It was a strange feeling, sitting in the cabin with the biggest, baddest Pirate Captain to ever set foot in Neverland. It was even stranger to see such an unusual expression on this Pirate Captain's face. He looked so strict and so strong as he sat there yet he was hunched over in his chair, elbows on his knees, waiting for her answer. She couldn't lie to this man. "Yes. I was happy until you stepped into this cabin and attacked me." Hook could hear the sass in her tone, as expected. "I was very happy at dinner. I was very happy looking up at the stars with you. You shattered all that the moment you sliced through me, Hook."

The sound of his name was so harsh coming from her. It was similar to how the word 'fuck' would sound spoken by a four year old, or a princess. It sounded colder than any time he'd heard it before. The Captain closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself. He wasn't sure how he felt, angry or upset, but he knew acting on his emotions like he was used to would do nothing but cause further damage. "That's fair." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. She was still staring at him. He looked away; he hated the way she looked at that moment. A woman scorn was nothing to smile about. "What would you like me to do? How can I possibly fix this?"

Wendy spoke up sharply, nearly cutting him off. "Fix what? This?" She motioned to her fresh wound. "Nothing but pure magic could fix this, Hook. Nothing can poss—"

"Wendy." He spoke with such a cool tone. It was so calm, so collected, almost like a whisper that made her stopped speaking, as angry as she was. "You know what I meant." His stare returned. This time it was Wendy who had to look away.

After a moment of silence, she answered. "Go back to the way things were." Hook nodded. "I'm not finished. Hurt me again, James, and don't think I'll have any reason not to leave you. I'll live on land with the Indians if I have to."

Hook understood. He nodded once more before they heard an loud bang outside. It was a cannon from the Jolly Roger. Wendy jumped, not expecting it, but Hook jumped from his chair and ran for the door. "Pan!" he yelled. Wendy's breathing paused, her heart skipped a beat, and she froze where she sat.

"What?" As confused and shocked as she was to hear that name come from Hook's lips, she ran after him quickly. "Peter is dead! You told me so yourself!"

Her Captain didn't bother to turn around to answer. He just yelled over his shoulder. "_Your_ Peter is dead as a doornail, my dear. My Pan has returned to Neverland at last." They reached the stairs and bolted on deck. Wendy didn't understand what he meant. "The ice has melted, Wendy. The battle has begun once more!" Hook began barking orders at his crew. "Reload the cannons! Fire once he's in sight, men!"

Wendy looked around. He was right. The ice that surrounded the Jolly Roger this morning had melted. The sun was shining and the flowers were all in bloom. Giving up on trying to get information from the newly crazed Hook, Wendy found Smee. "Smee! What's going on? I thought Peter was dead. How can this all be happening?"

Smee was standing on the upper deck, smiling down at the crew and his Captain. "Aye, he is. Do ye remember how Pan got to Neverland?" He paused and saw Wendy's confused expression. "He was only a baby, the desire to never grow up running through his veins. That desire brought him to Neverland where that Tinkerbell raised him into your Pan."

"But I don't understand!" Before she could say anymore, something flew by her head, causing both her and Smee to duck for cover. When she looked up, she saw the thing flying right towards her Captain, only to swerve in time to avoid his hook. This thing was no object, it was no bird, it was a boy. He must not have been older than nine or ten but he flew through the air just like Peter did. The boy finally came to a halt in midair, laughing at the pirates below him trying to maneuver the cannon in his direction. Wendy stared up at him.

He couldn't have been any taller than four and a half feet. His hair was the color of dark mud with eyes to match. He looked nothing like Peter, she thought. Wendy looked down on deck and saw Hook still entranced by the boy, yelling at his crew to shoot him. He pulled his own pistol from his waist and shot it in the air. The boy flew out of the way just in the nick of time. Wendy saw a flutter of light by the boy's ear. Tinkerbell! She was too far away to see any details but she was sure it was the little faerie she knew once before. "That's not Peter, Smee! He's shooting at the wrong boy!"

The boy must have heard Wendy's cries over all the noise because before she knew it, he was flying towards her. The boy reached out his arms, trying to grab Wendy where she stood but Wendy ducked a second took late. She was lifted into the air, faerie dust thrown in her face before she could realize what was happening. She kicked until the boy let her go, allowing her to float in the air on her own. "How dare you! You could have killed me!"

The boy laughed. "You're funny. My name's Peter, Peter Pan. What's your name?" Wendy stared at him. He really did believe he was Peter. She turned to Tinkerbell.

"Tink, what's going on? He's not Peter!" Tink simply winked at her, followed by an overly dramatic nod. The boy laughed again.

"Of course I'm Peter. She's really funny, Tink." He nudged Tink a little before laughing again. "That was a fun game. What do you want to play now?" His attention was drawn back to Wendy. "We can go play with the Indians! They'll even paint your face if you ask them." He sounded completely carefree. He sounded like all he wanted to do was play games, no matter how dangerous they were. These were real cannons, real guns, and yet he swerved between pirates like they were just big teddy bears. He sounded like...

And then it hit Wendy. _He sounds like a child. He sounds exactly like Peter. _She didn't know what to think anymore. This was a complete copy of Peter only with a different appearance. He looked a year or two younger than her Peter but his attitude was exactly the same. His mindset was exactly the same. Everything was the same. She looked to Tink. All Tink gave her was another wink. This frustrated Wendy. She wanted answers and Tink just wanted her to play along. "This isn't right, Tink. This isn't Peter." Wendy turned to the boy claiming to be Peter Pan. "I **don't** want to play with you; I **don't** want to go be your storyteller and I **don't** want to be your mother."

_Peter_ stared at her. He hadn't asked her those questions yet, at least not the last two. He looked to Tink, who only shrugged. Tink paused then grinned evilly before shaping her hand like a Hook. _Peter_ gasped. "Oh." He turned to Wendy just in time to see her flying away. "Are you a pirate?"

Wendy stopped and looked back at him. She paused, looked at Tink who was still imitating Hook, and answered. "Yes." Tink grinned again as Wendy turned back around and flew down to the Jolly Roger. She wasn't used to flying anymore but managed to make her way back down to the ship. She wanted to land on the upper deck next to Smee again but a gust a wind caused her to change directions and land roughly on the deck floor only feet away from her Captain. Hook rushed over and helped her up.

"Where did he say he was going? Was Tink with him? Did he mention any Lost Boys?" Hook bombarded her with questions but Wendy put her hand up to stop him.

"I won't tell you anything until _you_ start answering my questions." She looked around and saw the whole crew staring at her. "In private." She added. Hook nodded and grabbed her hand as they rushed to his cabin.

As soon as he shut the door he spun around and asked quickly, "What do you want to know, my dear. Pan will get away if we don't go after him soon."

Wendy stared at the man before him, still shocked at how much of an effect the boy had on her Captain. She paused before blurting out, all in one breath, "What, _exactly_ is going on, James? That boy is not Peter and yet everyone is calling him Peter. He even believes it himself! Tink wouldn't tell me anything no matter how many times I asked and Smee just said what I already knew!" She paused and took a deep breath. "How can that be Peter Pan?"

Hook sat down on the bed next to her and began to explain. "Peter, your Peter I mean, came to Neverland as a baby, just an infa—"

"I know that. Smee's already said the same thing! Please, can someone just tell me what I'm asking?!"

Hook held up his hand this time. "Wendy, just listen my dear." His eyes told her she would get her answer in time. "As I was saying, he was just an infant but he had such a desire to not grow up, that somehow he found his way to Neverland. Tink found him, and although we in Neverland do not age, Tink somehow aged him and raised him. From there, she sent Pan to go find other boys to come to Neverland. He was creative alone but he needed other children to play with. These boys became the Lost Boys. You probably already knew that part, minus a few details, but what you don't know, I'm assuming, is that Peter was not the first boy to come to Neverland." Hook paused.

"Well, let me rephrase that, darling. _Your_ Peter was not the first to come here. There was, at some point, a boy named Peter Pan who found his way to Neverland. Tink raised him, I killed him, and to my surprise, only a month later a new Pan returned. I first realized this when the weather kept changing, even though I knew Pan to be dead. I met the next young lad and eventually got rid of him as well. But they kept coming back. Once my curiosity could no longer be tamed, I sent a couple of my men to follow Tink and see how she kept creating these Pans. She didn't. I suppose you could say she stole them from distracted parents. As infants, they would come to Neverland and live as children for as long as they pleased. Sooner or later, they'd spot the Jolly Roger and annoying as they were, they'd attack my ship. It's all a game to them. Their next big adventure, you can say."

Wendy sat there in shock. She didn't know what to say. "But...my Peter. He's...I mean, for sure, he's..."

"Dead? Yes, most definitely."

"James...are you like them? How long have you lasted in Neverland?" Wendy was almost afraid to ask. She didn't want to stay in Neverland at all if both Peter and Hook would die and be replaced a million times. It would get old. It would get tiring.

"No, no my darling. I am the one and only Captain James Hook. I always will be. While in Neverland, I can not perish." He paused and lifted his sleeves. His arms were full of scars. Wendy noticed them before but never got a chance to really look at them. He pointed to one of the marks close to his elbow. "This was from the very first Peter Pan. His sword struck me right here, nearly severed my arm off." He grasped his hook. "This is also thanks to him. He was the only Pan to leave me without a hand. I suppose that's what Tink brags about the most. She raises every Pan just like the one before them. She tells them all stories of how _they, _every single one of them_,_ chopped off my hand. She gets it in their head that they did it. That I am their enemy, their target in their next game." He sighed and pulled his sleeves down. "I figured that part out on my own, no spies needed. They always begin a battle by reminding me of my lost hand, never forgetting to mention that they did it. Of course I know the truth but they believe it. They're so reckless. It's amazing some of them lasted so long." He looked back at her, his twisted smile on his face. "So, does that suffice?" Wendy nodded, silent, taking it all in. "Good. Now tell me everything you and Pan talked of. Do you know where he's going next?"

Wendy looked up and tried to remember everything. She told him that Peter might be playing with the Indians. She told him Peter asked her to play and thought she was funny. Finally, she added the last part. "He asked me if I was a pirate."

Her Captain raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Wendy lifted her chin proudly and said matter-of-factly, "I said yes."

Captain Hook smiled. "We've never had a female pirate on the Jolly Roger before." He grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. "Welcome aboard, my darling." This made Wendy blush with a smile. Hook stood and placed his hat back on his head. "Time to fight Pan." Wendy giggled as Hook nearly ran from the room, pulling his pistol from his waist in the process.

**Approximately Three 'Neverland years' later:**

The Jolly Roger was sailing the seas of Neverland. The air was cool; winter would come soon. It was only yesterday that Hook killed the latest Pan. The Lost Boys they captured were bound securely below deck and the crew was scattered around, some doing tasks on the ship while other slept until their shift. "When will we leave, James?" Wendy and Captain Hook were standing together on the upper deck, both wearing big colorful hats with a feather in them.

"Tomorrow would be best. It'll give us time to prepare and give the men time to recover from our victorious battle." James looked away from the setting sun and down at Wendy. "Do you have the list of supplies you need to replenish?"

Wendy pulled a piece of paper from her dress pocket. "Of course." She put it away and hesitated before asking, "James? I'd like to visit somewhere special when we go to London this time. Will you assure me none of the crew will follow?"

Hook nodded. "Of course, my darling. And where is it you'd like to go?"

She shook her head with a smile. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." She giggled and he chuckled, planting a kiss on her cheek.

It was early the next morning when they finally made their difficult journey to London. They hadn't replenished their supplies in months and they really couldn't wait any longer. They only went when Pan was dead, that way they could relax, get their supplies, and not have to worry about a sneak attack when coming back to Neverland. As Hook said, they had a month between the death of Pan and the appearance of the new Pan and it became like a schedule to only leave Neverland during that month.

The battle to leave Neverland didn't last as long as the first time Wendy left with Hook, but it certainly wasn't easy by any means. They finally made it to London and began going to stores. Smee handled getting the food while some of the crew got new clothing, supplies for the Jolly Roger, and visited the local pub. After Hook and Wendy got new clothing for themselves, Wendy turned to Hook. "I'd like to go now. Will you be at Edward's home?" Edward, as Wendy realized over the years, was what every Lost boy who was given to the shop keeper was called. The shop keepers would get old, and need a replacement. The lost boy they were given would learn how to man the shop, and in return they were given a life where they could get married if they wanted, further their education, everything they couldn't do in Neverland. That was what would happen to the Lost Boys they had on the Jolly Roger. Wendy wasn't sure where they would go exactly, but at least one of them would stay with the new Edward in the clothing shop. She would come back every few months or so with Hook and see the boy grow up before sooner or later, the boy had a family of his own and simply grew up. The current Edward was only 50 or so. The next time they would see him, he would probably be around 70.

Hook nodded. "Yes, my dear." He gave her a peck on the cheek and they parted ways. Wendy walked alone down a street. It was beginning to get dark. It wouldn't take long to do what she wanted. She wasn't sure if she'd remember the location, but once she found the right street, her memory came right back to her.

She walked along the sidewalk, her nerves beginning to erupt inside her. At last, she stopped at a house she recognized. It looked older with a new paint job but she knew she had the right one. Wendy stood there, staring at the front door, looking at the windows and seeing the lights on inside. She knew the residents were home but something was stopping her from knocking on the door. Wendy stood on the sidewalk, admiring the house and trying to catch glimpses of the people inside for at least twenty minutes before she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around quickly just in time to see the flash of metal. She wasn't sure if it was a man with a knife or just her imagination, so she turned back around slowly. Just as her eyes reached the front door again, she was grabbed from behind with something cold on her neck. Her heart skipped a beat before she laughed. "James! Did you really think I wouldn't recognized your scent?"

"It's true, there's nothing like the smell of rum and tobacco, is there?" He allowed his hook to drop down to her waist as he held her from behind. "And why is this so special, my darling?" He kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle again, his facial hair tickling her.

"Because this is the Darling house. Or was." She paused. "It's been so many years. Surely they've moved. They must have..." Her words trailed off.

"Would you like to find out?"

Wendy turned around to face Hook. "No! How do you think they'll react if some woman shows up on their doorstep claiming to be their long lost daughter? Well...Grandmother? Great-grandmother? Either way, it wouldn't be good, James."

Her Captain smiled his twisted smile and pulled a soft pouch from his pocket. He opened it slowly, trying not to spill anything, and pulled out a pinch of faerie dust. "I saved this from the few times I captured Tinkerbell. It doesn't take more than a generous pinch but I believe it will help you...unless you'd prefer to climb up the drainpipe." He raised an eyebrow, knowing she would prefer the faerie dust. He sprinkled it on her and after a few seconds, she began to rise off the ground. Wendy thanked Hook before making her way up to the window on the second story.

It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. There were two beds now, not three like when her and her brothers slept in this room. There was one boy and one girl lying in the beds, fast asleep. She floated in the air, watching them sleep, wondering which Darling generation they belonged to. After a few minutes, Hook flew up next to her, silent. He saw the children and knew they were from her bloodline. The girl, though it was hard to tell from so far away, had the same kiss Wendy had in the corner of her mouth. Wendy whispered, "Beautiful. Just beautiful." Hook nodded.

He whispered back, "I did not take your brothers, Wendy. They were sent back here." Wendy stared at him, then back at the children in the beds. "If you'd like to stay here, get to know them, perhaps find out if your brothers are still alive, I would understand fully." Although his words sounded reassuring, the look on his face said otherwise. He did not want her to go. He wanted her to stay with him in Neverland forever. But ever since that day they had the talk in his cabin after the night he hurt her, he vowed not to lay a hook on her ever again. He had kept his promise and as badly as he wanted to grab her and take her back to the Jolly Roger, it was her decision to make.

Wendy took one last look at the sleeping children before answering. "And leave you to lose your other hand to the next Pan? Never." She smiled as she began to go back down to the sidewalk. Hook chuckled through his twisted smirk and followed. They would return to Neverland the next morning, only to return to London and the Darling home when they needed supplies. The children she visited while they slept grew up quicker than she hoped but she never missed a visit, no matter how many times they returned to London.

THE END.

_A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I've never been good at endings but I felt this was the right way to end it. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. All your reviews really mean a lot to me and I'd like to thank you all for that. :) Happy reading/writing everyone!_


End file.
